Love Tactics
by ChikaftNeiyha
Summary: Karena perang antara Konoha dan Suna. Hinata Hyuuga seorang putri pemilik desa Hyuuga terpaksa pergi ke Konoha untuk memata-matai Sasuke Uchiha yang notabennya adalah pemimpin klan Uchiha, klan yang berkuasa di negara Konohagakure./ "Kau ini milik Sasuke Uchiha, itu berarti desamu juga milik Konohagakure." / Chapter 9 UPDATE! Mind to RnR? Warning Inside!(HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Disini saya a.k.a Neiyha atau panggil saja "NEY" datang di fandom "NARUTO" untuk membuat FF dengan pair SasuHina. Untuk pairnya, sengaja saya pakai _CRACKPAIR _SasuHina karena menurut saya pribadi, didalam fandom ini saya suka banget sama pair ini—jangan ditanya kenapa. Dan gomen untuk yang baca FF saya dengan title "Lose Maze Memory" yang belum saya update tapi malah sudah muncul FF baru dengan title beda. GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEEEEEN! /teriak pake toa.

Dan saya mohon dengan sangaaaaat...

Mohon bantuannya untuk para readers yang membaca FF ini. Dan mohon dimaafkan apabila banyak kekurangan karena maklum saja saya masih newbie didunia perFF-an ini XD. Nah, tanpa banyak kata mari kita mulai ceritanya :3

**LOVE TACTICS**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by Neiyha (based from VN: Iza Shutsujin! Koi Ikusa-Oda Nobunaga's Route) dengan banyak perubahan ala seorang Neiyha /abaikan**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate : T possible M ( mungkin dan semoga tidak )**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—06.06.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tou-san, kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca setelah mendengarkan perintah ayahnya tersebut.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Hinata. Kumohon mengertilah!" Ujar Hiashi mencoba meyakinkan putrinya untuk tidak menolak permintaannya.

"Tapi Tou-san, bukankah ada Neji-nii?" Sekali lagi Hinata merajuk sambil mencoba menarik ujung kimono milik Hiashi. "Aku takut." Lanjutnya sambil menundukan kepala dan menatap ubin kayu rumahnya.

Hiashi menghela nafas melihat putrinya yang masih berusaha menolak perintahnya. Dipandanginya putri semata wayangnya tersebut, Hiashi tahu bahwa pasti sulit untuk seorang Hinata pergi dari desa Hyuuga dan menjalankan perintah yang diberinya. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau seperti ini terus maka desa yang dia bangun selama ini akan hancur.

"Hinata-sayang" Panggil Hiashi membuat sosok gadis itu langsung mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Tou-san mohon! Demi desa ini." Ucap Hiashi lirih dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Hinata menatap sendu wajah ayahnya itu. Kemudian segera meresponnya dengan sedikit anggukan kepala. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata dapat menolak permintaan Tou-sannya. Apalagi kalau permintaan tersebut berhubungan dengan desa tempat tinggalnya ini. Hinata sangat menyayangi desa kelahirannya ini, desa yang susah payah dibangun oleh klan Hyuuga. Desa ini tidak boleh hancur hanya karena "ITU". Hanya karena perang antara klan Uchiha dari negara Konohagakure dan klan Sabaku dari negara Sunagakure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 tahun lamanya hubungan antara negara Konohagakure dan Sunagakure mengalami perpecahan. Apalagi dengan adanya konfrontasi antara klan-klan yang sangat berpengaruh di negaranya masing-masing. Entah siapa yang memulai, para tetua dari negara masing-masing pun mengalami percekcokan akibat perebutan wilayah dan batas masing-masing negara. Hal ini diperparah dengan tidak adanya pihak yang mau mengalah dan mulai menyerang secara terang-terangan. Dari sekedar pemutusan hubungan perdagangan, pembatalan kerjasama sampai isu yang beredar bahwa sekarang, masing-masing kedua negara telah mempersiapkan bala tentaranya dan hanya tinggal menunggu genderang perang dibunyikan untuk melihat pertumpahan darah berlangsung. Apalagi setelah muncul kabar bahwa pemimpin klan Uchiha meninggal karena diracuni oleh orang-orang klan Sabaku saat berkunjung ke Sunagakure.

Sejak saat itulah, desa-desa kecil yang berada di perbatasan negara pun mulai berbondong-bondong membuat aliansi dengan kedua negara raksasa tersebut. Entah memilih negara Sunagakure yang dipimpin oleh klan Sabaku ataupun negara Konohagakure yang dipimpin oleh klan Uchiha. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk mempertahankan eksistensi negaranya ditengah perang yang berkecamuk. Sangat sulit bagi desa kecil diperbatasan untuk bersikap netral dan tidak peduli dengan perang yang mungkin—akan terjadi karena saat perang inilah desa-desa kecil tanpa perlindungan yang akan menjadi korban.

Itulah yang sedang dihadapi oleh desa milik klan Hyuuga tersebut. Hiashi, sang kepala desa bingung akan untuk menetapkan aliansi mana yang akan dia pilih. Apakah Sunagakure? Atau Konohagakure? Yang pasti sekarang, dirinya telah memerintahkan Hinata untuk memata-matai salah satu dari negara tersebut agar akhirnya Hiashi dapat memutuskan pihak mana yang akan mendapat dukungan dari desanya itu. Itulah alasan yang membuat Hinata Hyuuga—18tahun harus rela pergi ke Konoha yang merupakan ibukota Konohagakure meninggalkan desa tempat tinggalnya untuk memata-matai pergerakan klan Uchiha yang memegang kekuasaan atas negara itu.

"Sakura, apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Hinata pada pada pelayan setia yang akan menemaninya selama menjalankan misi dari ayahnya tersebut, atau kita panggil saja—Sakura.

"Belum Hinata-sama, masih ada sekitar setengah hari lagi untuk sampai ke kota Konoha." Jawab Sakura sopan sambil membuka gulungan kertas yang berisi peta ditangannya.

Hinata berdecak karena kesal. Sudah setengah hari dirinya berjalan melewati hutan untuk mencapai kota Konoha yang merupakan ibukota Konohagakure itu. Ayahnya bilang, perjalannya itu tidak akan banyak memakan waktu. Tapi ini? Sudah setengah hari dia berjalan tetapi jangankan sampai, melihat gerbang pintu masuk kota Konoha yang katanya menjulang tinggi dan bisa dilihat dari kejauhan pun tidak.

"Hinata-sama lelah? Apakah sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu?" Tawar Sakura melihat ekspresi kelelahan tergambar jelas di raut muka Hinata.

"Tidak! Sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum matahari mulai tenggelam." Tolak Hinata menyadari bahwa akan berbahaya jika dua orang gadis seperti mereka masih berada dihutan ketika sang bulan mulai muncul.

"Ha'i" Balas Sakura singkat sambil terus berjalan mengiringi Hinata untuk menelusuri jalan setapak yang ada didepannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura—" Ujar Hinata sambil membalikan badannya kebelakang. "Yang kita mata-matai ini adalah kepala keluarga klan Uchiha-kan?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura karena jujur saja, saat Tou-sannya sedang sibuk menjelaskan, dirinya sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya karena sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya kelak.

"Ha'i, Hinata-sama. Saya dengar saat ini klan Uchiha dipimpin oleh Sasuke Uchiha—27 tahun yang mengantikan kakaknya Itachi Uchiha yang meninggal saat berperang melawan pemberontakan Uchiha Madara 3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi rumornya dia meninggal karena diracuni oleh pihak Sabaku" Sakura pun yang sembari tadi menunggu Hinata sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Tuan Besarnya itu mencoba menjelaskan kembali pada Hinata.

"Oh." Sahut Hinata singkat mendengar penjelasan panjang-lebar Sakura. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar kita dapat bertemu dengannya? Dan bagaimana kalau dia memang sudah mati?" Lagi-lagi Hinata mencoba bertanya pada Sakura tetapi kali ini bukan jawaban yang didapatnya. Hinata hanya melihat kedua bahu Sakura yang diangkat keatas.

"Tidak tahu ya." Sambung Hinata mengetahui arti bahasa tubuh Sakura tersebut. "Semoga kita beruntung!"

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala menanggapi perkataan Hinata. Hinata sendiri pun mulai bingung alasan apa yang nanti akan digunakannya agar bisa bertemu dengan orang bernama Sasuke Uchiha memang sudah mati, mungkin Hinata bisa langsung kembali ke desanya dan melaporkan seadanya. Tapi kalau ternyata masih hidup? Kau tahukan orang penting? Susah sekali bagi Hinata yang notabennya hanya orang asing walaupun menyandang status putri _Landlord_ tapi—apakah desa kecil seperti itu masuk perhitungan? Tentu saja tidak!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, Hinata-sama" Ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran yang masih terbuka.

"Hn" Gumam Hinata mengiyakan tawaran Sakura.

Hari sudah malam, dan saat itu mereka baru saja sampai ke kota yang cukup jauh membuat perut mereka tidak dapat berkompromi lagi. Sehingga akhirnya diputuskanlah untuk segera mencari makanan karena kalau tidak, mereka berdua bisa saja pingsan.

"Malam ini kita tidur dimana?" Tanya Hinata untuk yang sekian kalinya pada Sakura yang masih cukup—sabar untuk menjawabnya.

"Mungkin untuk malam ini kita akan mencari penginapan, semoga uang yang diberikan Hiashi-sama cukup untuk kebutuhan kita selama tinggal disini." Jawab Sakura berusaha untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

"Tidak mungkin." Sahut Hinata sambil menyendokan _soup_ yang dimakannya dan memindahkan isinya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau benar Hinata-sama. Mungkin selama disini kita memang harus berkerja." Ucap Sakura menimpali pernyataan Hinata tersebut mencoba memberi solusi.

"Bagaimana caranya kita berkerja dan mema—maksud aku "itu" secara bersamaan?" Protes Hinata menyadari bahwa melakukan 2 hal yang bersamaan itu sangat mustahil.

Sakura terlihat berpikir keras berusaha mencerna perkataan Hinata. Jujur saja, mau tidak mau dia harus mengiyakan pernyataan Hinata yang bisa dikatakan 100% benar karena sangat mustahil bagi mereka untuk berkerja sambilan agar kehidupan mereka disini terjamin sambil berusaha mendekati klan Uchiha untuk memata-matai perkembangan mereka.

"Kita benar-benar tidak memikirkan rencana kedepan ya." Gumam Hinata yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Lihat saja kita, baru juga sehari sampai disini tapi benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan! Bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha saja kita tidak bisa! Mungkin saja dia memang sudah mati kan?"

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Otomatis Hinata dan Sakura pun menengok ke sumber suara tersebut.

Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru sedang berjalan menuju arahnya. Wajah pria tesebut sangat khas sekali, apalagi ditambah garis yang lebih mirip seperti kumis kucing menghiasi pipinya. Lebih menyilaukan lagi ketika pria tersebut memamerkan senyumnya yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih nan rapi bak model pasta gigi _Pepsodent_.

"I—Iya" Jawab Hinata gugup karena takut kalau nanti pria tersebut akan menanyakan keperluannya.

"Memang kalian ada keperluan apa dengannya?" Tanya pria tersebut sambil menarik kursi didepan Hinata dan duduk manis melipat tangannya diatas meja.

"Ehm—Ano itu—" Hinata berusaha merangkai kata dalam otaknya. Itulah pertanyaan yang paling ditakutinya, sekarang bagaimana caranya Hinata menjawabnya? Mau langsung berkata jujur? Tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan bagaimana kondisi Sasuke Uchiha sekarang." Jawab Sakura yang mengetahui bahwa Tuan Putrinya tersebut tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria itu." Kau tahukan, kabarnya Sasuke Uchiha meninggal karena diracuni oleh klan Sabaku tapi kami tidak percaya dan ingin memastikannya sendiri." Lanjut Sakura cepat menyadari bahwa pria tersebut sangat ingin sekali memotong perkataannya.

"Jadi kalian jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk itu?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menopangkan dagu ke tangan kanannya.

Hinata memandangi Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan bingung dan saat tersadar karena pertanyaan pria tersebut, dirinya hanya menganggukan kepalanya cepat sampai-sampai rambut indigonya berantakan.

"Be—Benar. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan beliau." Timpalnya seadanya karena sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi.

"Begitukah? Teme, kau beruntung sekali ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu sampai seperti ini!" Teriak pria tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata.

"Eh—"

Hinata yang kaget pun refleks untuk menoleh kebelakang. Dibelakangnya sudah berdiri seorang pria berambut raven dan pemilik mata onyx yang memakai kimono serba biru tua , dibagian dada kimononya terdapat lambang kipas berwarna merah-putih yang melambangkan klan Uchiha. Pria itu terlihat tampan dengan dandanan kimono yang terbuka dibagian dadanya menambahkan kesan _sexy_ karena memperlihatkan dadanya yang berotot. Dimana ada pria tampan, disitulah ada wanita cantik. Tak lupa disebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita yang tak kalah _sexy-_nya dengan rambut berwarna merah dan kimono merah yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya. Dilihat dari keadaan mereka sekarang, mungkin mereka adalah sepasang kekasih karena saat itu Hinata melihat tangan pria tersebut bertengger di bahu sang wanita dan tangan wanita itu melingkar di pinggang sang pria.

"Menarik." Ucapnya tenang sambil memasang serigai diwajahnya. "Siapa namamu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaaaay, maaf kalau kurang menarik XD

Habisnya baru pertama kali ini bikin FF Naruto jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan disana-sini. Dan maaf banget ceritanya garing gini /sujud-sujud. Dimohon untuk keripik dan sarannya :3 repiuwnya ditunggu untuk masukan ceritanya.

**DAN TERIMAKASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN DIRI BUAT BACA DAN REVIEW! **

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**REVIEW OR DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Uchiha's World

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Neiyha comes back! Maaf baru publish sekarang. Sebenernya ceritanya sudah dibuat sehari yang lalu. Tapi karena suatu insiden, saya jadi males buat nulis lagi, mood saya tiba-tiba hilang. You know what? **DATANYA KEHAPUS!** Padahal sudah setengah jalan /cakar-cakar tembok

Pengumuman juga kalau dengan berat hati saya mengubah rate FF ini menjadi M *parampampam. Bukan karena konten Lemon yang akan saya umbar secara terang-terangan, tapi lebih pada konten kata-kata dewasa yang mungkin bakal merajuk ke M. Soalnya kalau buat fic lemon pun sebisa mungkin saya nggak nulis ehem— bisa nosebleed saya /curhat.

Btw, saya juga lagi mencoba fitur baru FF yang katanya bisa ngasih cover gambar diceritanya :D tapi berhubung saya masih amatiran, please don't flame my pic. Saya tahu kok gambaran saya **JAUUUUUH** dari bagus, tapi ini semua saya lakukan hanya semata-mata karena kesenangan saya saja. Jadi mulai sekarang tiap update chapter baru covernya bakal saya ganti dengan cuplikan-cuplikan adegan yang ada di ceritanya, hehehehe.

Tapi karena ini sudah malam, jadi gambarnya saya publish besok saja. Soalnya harus discan dan lain-lain dan saya masih sibuk dengan ujian saya /author kabur dari ujian dan malah bikin , nggak terasa ternyata saya jadi ngoceh sendiri! GOMEEEEEN! Kalau gitu langsung saja deh ke ceritanya! ENJOY IT!

**LOVE TACTICS**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by Neiyha (based from VN: Iza Shutsujin! Koi Ikusa-Oda Nobunaga's Route) dengan banyak perubahan ala seorang Neiyha /abaikan**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate : M ( walaupun nggak ada lemonnya tapi ada beberapa konten kata-kata dewasanya XD )**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—08.06.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata hanya bisa mematung dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Bukannya tidak berniat untuk menjawab, namun itu semua karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya tercekat sehingga suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Otaknya mencoba untuk berpikir keras dan tentu saja hal tersebut terlihat dari raut mukanya yang tiba-tiba mengeras.

"Aku tanya, siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu untuk kedua kalinya menyadari bahwa pertanyaan pertamanya tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata.

Hinata pun tersentak kaget. Rasanya seperti dipaksa kembali dari "DUNIA"nya untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya. Mulutnya terlihat gelagapan. Padahal pria tersebut hanya menanyakan namanya.

"Hi—Hinata—"

Hinata pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab tapi tiba-tiba terdiam saat hendak menyebutkan marganya. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyebutkan marga "Hyuuga" di depan klan Uchiha itu? Sudah pasti identitasnya akan terbongkar! Dan tidak salah lagi, pasti klan Uchiha akan memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk memaksa desa milik klan Hyuuga berpihak pada Konohagakure. Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia, kalau kedua desa berlomba-lomba melipat gandakan aliansinya untuk memenangkan peperangan. Tapi, Hinata disini untuk memata-matai pergerakan klan Uchiha-kan? Bukan untuk membuat kesepakatan aliansi.

"Haruno!" Sambar Hinata memakai marga pelayannya tersebut, sedangkan sang pemilik marga tersebut hanya bisa memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Teme, kau ini bagaimana sih? Sebelum menanyakan nama seorang wanita seharusnya kita dulu yang memperkenalkan diri kita!" Potong pria berambut jabrik itu sambil menatap tajam pada pria yang dipanggilnya—Teme. "Maafkan ketidaksopanan temanku itu. Perkenalkan! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan dia itu ehem—orang yang sedang kalian cari Sasuke Uchiha." Katanya sambil lagi-lagi menunjukan jari telunjuknya pada temannya itu.

"Yo—Yoroshiku ne—" Hinata dengan cepat merespon perkenalan singkat itu. Badannya otomatis membungkuk diikuti dengan Sakura yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Entah dewi fortuna macam apa yang menyertai Hinata. Yang Hinata tahu bahwa orang yang masuk list—MOST WANTEDnya sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya. Beruntung bagi Hinata karena tidak perlu sampai mendaki gunung lewati lembah a.k.a berusaha keras untuk bertemu dengan pemilik nama Sasuke Uchiha itu.

Setelah menegakan badannya, dilihatnya sesosok Sasuke Uchiha sudah beringsut untuk duduk didepannya. Sasuke pun menarik kursi didepan Hinata dan duduk disana sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Wanita yang bersamanya pun masih betah bergelayut manja dengan memeluk bahu Sasuke dari belakang. Wanita tersebut mencoba segala cara untuk membangkitkan gairah Sasuke, dari yang sekedar menciumi tengkuk leher Sasuke sampai menjilati daun telinga Sasuke.

"Karin, hentikan!" Perintah Sasuke pada wanita yang dipanggilnya Karin tersebut. Wanita itupun hanya menurut dan kemudian menompangkan dagunya ke bahu lebar milik Sasuke.

Bagaimana dengan reaksi Hinata yang melihat semua kejadian itu? Tentu saja Hinata merasa jijik. Mungkin karena sejak dulu dibesarkan didesa yang kecil. Pemandangan seperti itu belum biasa dilihatnya. Dan tak lupa kejadian barusan dengan sukses menghancurkan imagenya tentang pemimpin klan Uchiha tersebut. Sebelumnya Hinata membayangkan bahwa pastilah Sasuke Uchiha adalah sosok seseorang yang berwibawa, kalem dan mempunyai karisma seorang pemimpin. Tapi yang sekarang berada dihadapannya adalah seorang Cassanova yang dengan mudah dapat menaklukan wanita yang diinginkannya hanya dengan sekali tatap. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa Hinata masih bisa merasakan—sedikit karisma seorang pemimpin yang keluar dari aura Sasuke.

"Maafkan ketidakpekaanku." Pinta Sasuke sopan. "Aku hanya terkejut melihat ada orang yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hinata hanya membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan memasang senyum simpul di wajahnya. Ada sesuatu yang menganjal dalam hatinya. Masa bodoh dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini! Yang penting adalah tujuannya tercapai dan segera kembali pulang ke desanya. Walaupun karena itulah dirinya harus melanjutkan drama sesuai dengan skenarionya dan berterimakasihlah pada Sakura yang membuatnya harus memerankan peran orang jahat karena menipu pria itu.

"Ha'i Uchiha-sama. Saya sangat bersyukur kalau anda ternyata baik-baik saja." Balas Sakura cepat.

Hinata masih terlihat canggung untuk berbicara panjang lebar terhadap Sasuke. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa pertemuannya dengan Sasuke akan terjadi secepat ini. Dalam hati, Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan sedikit anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Teme, kau bagaimana sih? Itukah caramu berterimakasih terhadap orang yang jauh-jauh datang untuk menengok kabarmu?" Lagi-lagi Naruto menginterupsi pembicaraan orang lain. Apa itu memang hobinya?

Kontan saja, hal itu membuat Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke refleks memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap muka si Naruto. Sasuke pun hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. Naruto yang menyadari arti tatapan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja dengar, katanya kalian sedang mencari penginapan? Itu berarti kalian datang dari jauh hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan Sakura yang bagi mereka lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan intrograsi.

"I—Iya, kami memang sangat khawatir pada keadaan Uchiha-sama." Jawab Hinata yang lagi-lagi berbohong untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Ehm! Maaf, tahukah kau dimana tempat penginapan yang murah dikota ini?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto dengan sedikit berbisik yang mengundang gelak tawa sang pemilik rambut jabrik itu.

"Hahaha! Lihatlah Teme, Mereka lucu sekali. Datang jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menanyakan kabarmu! Jangan-jangan mereka fans-mu!" Ujar Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kau izinkan mereka tinggal ditempatmu untuk sementara? Merekakan fans-mu!" Lanjut Naruto sambil berusaha menyeka airmatanya yang hampir tumpah karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Siapkan kantong plastikmu! Karena sepertinya Hinata akan mengeluarkan kembali makanan yang sudah ada diperutnya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Fans? Gimana ceritanya tiba-tiba Naruto memproklamirkan Hinata sebagai fans Sasuke? Mustahil bagi Hinata mengidolakan pria Cassanova seperti itu. Jangan bercanda dan JANGAN HARAP!

"Hmm, kurasa tidak ada salahnya." Gumam Sasuke menanggapi usulan temannya itu. "Baiklah, kalau tidak keberatan kalian boleh tinggal dikediamanku untuk sementara." Tawar Sasuke pada Hinata dan Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Hinata dikejutkan oleh keberuntungan yang sedang menyertainya. Sudah bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke tanpa bersusah payah. Sekarang dia dan Sakura ditawari untuk tinggal dirumahnya. Ini yang namanya kesempatan! Dan kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali. Dia tidak boleh menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini.

"ARIGATOU!" Jawab Hinata bersemangat yang makin meyakinkan Naruto bahwa Hinata adalah salah satu dari fans fanatik Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai kapan kalian diam disana? Cepat masuk!" Gerutu Sasuke mendapati kedua tamunya hanya berdiri mematung didepan pintu gerbang kediamnnya.

Hinata dan Sakura yang sembari tadi hanya melongo didepan gerbang pun kaget dan bergegas berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusul langkah Sasuke yang lebar. Bagaimana mereka tidak heran? Kediaman Sasuke ini beratus-ratus kali lipat besarnya dari rumah Hinata. Walaupun Hinata adalah putri Landlord, tapi apa bisa putri dari desa kecil seperi dia bersaing dengan Tuan Besar klan Uchiha itu? Bisa jadi bila dibandingkan maka akan keluar angka 1: .999.99—dan entah berapa banyak nominal lagi yang keluar.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama" Sambut seorang pria yang memakai baju serba hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat dan eh? Mukanya mirip Sasuke.

"Aku pulang, Sai!" Sahut Sasuke kepada orang yang bernama Sai itu. "Sai, bisakah kau siapkan dua kamar tidur untuk tamu kita ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sai.

"Tamu? Memangnya ada tamu? Bukannya hanya ada wanita itu saja? Dan pasti dia tidur dikamar anda kan?" Tanya Sai balik yang belum menyadari kehadiran Hinata dan Sakura dibalik punggung Sasuke. Sai pun berusaha menjulurkan kepalanya untuk mencari orang yang Sasuke maksud dengan "tamu" tersebut.

"Bukan,bukan dia! Tapi mereka orangnya. Tadi aku bertemu mereka direstoran, kata Naruto mereka sudah datang jauh-jauh dari tempat yang jauh untuk menengok kabarku. Tidak ada salahnyakan kita mempersilahkan mereka tinggal selama beberapa hari?" Jawab Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata kedalam pelukan tangannya.

Hinata yang kaget akan perlakuan Sasuke hanya bisa memekik pelan. Antara sakit karena tiba-tiba ditarik dan malu karena baru pertama kali dia dipeluk oleh seorang pria—tentu saja kecuali ayahnya dan kakaknya. Dalam sekejap muka Hinata yang putih langsung berubah merah. Dan dengan halus Hinata berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dibahunya.

"Ma—Maaf merepotkan." Ujar Hinata sambil mencoba kembali membenarkan ritme nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

Sai memandangi Hinata dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala dengan tatapan curiga. Hinata yang sadar akan tatapan milik Sai pun merasa risih dan pelan-pelan mundur kebelakang untuk menjauhi tatapan yang semakin intens itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, Sai melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata dan beralih pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri disana.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke-sama? Apa kau tidak takut dia ini mata-mata?" Tanya Sai pada Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau sangat curiga sekali dengannya? Bukankah biasanya kau selalu membiarkanku membawa pulang wanita?" Sasuke yang menyadari kekhawatiran bawahannya itupun balik bertanya padanya.

"Ck, bukan begitu!" Sai mendesis pelan sambil mengaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Semua yang kau bawa pulang hanya wanita jalang biasa jadi aku yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu karena mereka hanya mau hartamu!Tapi ini? Sasuke-sama bilang dia datang dari jauh? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia utusan dari Sunagakure?" Racaunya menyadari ketidakwaspadaan Tuannya itu.

"A—Aku bukan suruhan Sunagakure." Potong Hinata mencoba membela diri. "Aku Hinata Haruno dan dia sepupuku, Sakura Haruno. Kami dari desa yang berada dikaki gunung bagian timur. Kami cuma ingin memastikan keadaan Sasuke-sama! Hanya itu! " dan Hinata pun berhasil untuk terus-menerus menciptakan kebohongan.

"Kau sudah dengarkan? Mereka ini hanya fansku!" Sanggah Sasuke."Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka tinggal disini. Kalau kau memang curiga mereka adalah mata-mata jangan biarkan mereka berkeliaran bebas di kediamanku ini. Gampangkan?"

Sai yang mendengar perintah Tuannya itu hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan. Setelah itu, Sai pun berusaha menerima kehadiran Hinata dan Sakura. Walaupun Hinata masih merasa, bahwa kedua mata yang menatapnya itu masih menyimpan rasa curiga. Tapi Hinata berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana Hinata bisa menciptakan peluang untuk memata-matai pergerakan klan Uchiha secara leluasa.

"Kalian cepat ikuti aku!" Perintah Sai yang menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Aku serahkan padamu, Sai. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku! Karin, malam ini layani aku sampai puas ya?" Goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum genit pada wanita berambut merah yang sedang dipeluknya itu.

Hinata pun hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat kedua sepasang manusia yang dia pikir sejoli itu. Badannya segera berbalik membelakangi Sasuke dan bergegas mengekor pada Sai dan Sakura yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desahan dan lenguhan orang yang sedang beradu cinta sangat jelas sekali memenuhi gendang telinga Hinata. Hinata yang tak terbiasa dengan suara-suara itu hanya bisa terpaku mematung tanpa bergerak satu inchi pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak situasi seperti ini? Padahal dia hanya berniat untuk mengelilingi—ralat mengendap-endap dikediaman Sasuke Uchiha untuk mencari informasi. Tapi kini sebagai balasannya dia harus terjebak dalam situasi yang membuatnya kaku seketika.

"Ah—Sasuke-sama, peluk aku lebih erat!" Itulah suara erangan wanita yang berada didalam kamar itu.

Kalau ditanya dimana Hinata sekarang, jawabannya adalah di depan kamar Sasuke Uchiha. Kalian bisa mendengarkan suara erangan yang memanggil nama Sasuke tadi? Jadi sebenarnya tak perlu ditanya lagi siapa pemilik kamar tersebut. Hinata yang tidak sengaja "nyasar" pun panik membayangkan kejadian apa yang sedang terjadi dikamar penolongnya tersebut. Semburat merah akhirnya muncul dikedua pipinya.

'Apa yang kulakukan siiih?' Jerit Hinata dalam hati sambil mencoba menutup mukanya yang berubah merah dengan kedua tangannya.

Bukannya cepat-cepat pergi, tetapi Hinata malah tetap diam disana. Dirinya berjongkok tepat didepan pintu kamar tersebut. Tidak terbesit sama sekali keinginan untuk kabur dan malah mencoba menutup kedua telinganya dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri karena mulai memikirkan ehem—

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DIDEPAN KAMAR TUAN BESAR?" Teriak Sai yang menyadari ada orang asing yang mondar-mandir didepan kamar majikannya itu.

Hinata yang sembari tadi berjongkok pun kaget dan refleks untuk menegakkan badannya kembali. Mukanya yang merah berubah menjadi pucat begitu sadar bahwa ada orang yang memergokinya.

"A—Aku sedang mencari toilet." Jawabnya ngasal mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sai bahwa dia tidak berbahaya.

"Kau kira aku percaya, hah?" Sindir Sai melihat reaksi gugup yang ada pada diri Hinata. "Sudah kubilangkan tadi? Kau memang boleh tinggal disini tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa dengan leluasa mondar-mandir ditempat ini!"

Memang ada sebuah perjanjian antara Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Sasuke mengizinkan Hinata dan Sakura untuk tinggal disini asalkan tidak berkeliaran dengan seenaknya dikediaman klan Uchiha, setidaknya itulah yang diucapkan Sai sebelum mengantarkan Hinata dan Sakura kekamarnya masing-masing. Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata kalau harus sampai mengendap-endap hanya untuk sebuah informasi.

"Ta—Tapi aku—"

GREEEK!

Belum sempat Hinata membela diri. Ucapan terpotong oleh suara tarikan pintu dibelakangnya. Hinata pun membalikan badannya untuk melihat sosok yang sudah pasti—Sasuke Uchiha sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Mukanya kembali memerah saat menyadari bahwa kimono yang Sasuke gunakan sudah terbuka setengahnya dan dibadannya penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah bekas pergumulan dengan wanita bernama Karin itu. Hinata juga sempat melihat, dibelakang Sasuke sedang terduduk seorang wanita dengan rambut merah acak-acakan dan hanya terbalut selembar selimut tanpa pakaian yang menutupi badannya.

"Kalian berisik sekali!" Protes Sasuke yang terganggu dengan teriakan Sai dan Hinata. "Tidak bisakah kalian diam? DAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU! CEPAT PERGI" Bentak Sasuke karena sepertinya pertengkaran Sai dan Hinata sangat menganggu moodnya dalam bercinta.

"Uchiha-sama, maafkan saya."Ucap Sai sambil membungkukan badannya. "Bukannya saya ingin menganggu anda, tetapi tadi saya memergoki bahwa wanita ini mondar-mandir didepan kamar anda! Mencurigakan sekali!" Hardik Sai sambil menghadiahkan deathglare-nya pada Hinata yang berdiri didepannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari toilet! Itu saja!" Balas Hinata mencoba mempertahankan argumennya.

Sasuke pun hanya memandang dengan tatapan malas kepada dua orang yang sepertinya akan kembali memulai perdebatannya. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya keatas yang mengisyaratkan kepada dua orang dihadapannya untuk berhenti saling beradu argumen.

"Hentikan!" Nada bicara Sasuke sedikit meninggi. "Sai! Berhentilah untuk mencurigai orang semudah itu. Dan Haruno-san tolong hormati perjanjian kita. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong—" Hinata pun menoleh pada Sasuke karena memang sedang diajak bicara oleh pria itu."Apa kau mau ikut bermain bersama kami?" Tawar Sasuke pada Hinata dan pastilah kalian tahu apa—maksudnya.

"TIDAK TERIMA KASIH! A—Aku mau kembali kekamarku." Hinata yang langsung mengetahui maksudnya dengan cepat menolakya dan berlari menyusuri koridor dan kembali menuju kamarnya sendiri meninggalkan Sai yang melongo dan Sasuke yang sedikit terkekeh.

Didalam perjalannya kekamar, tak henti-hentinya Hinata mencoba untuk mengembalikan mukanya yang lebih mirip udang rebus itu. Masih tergiang dikepalanya ajakan Sasuke untuk "main" bersamanya. Ah, bukan itu yang harusnya Hinata pikirkan sekarang. Sekarang yang harus dilakukan Hinata adalah memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara agar bisa bergerak leluasa di kediaman klan Uchiha, karena percuma saja dia ada disana kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi. Karena Hinata tidak tahu, sampai kapan pria itu akan mengizinkannya tinggal disini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga -_-a

Keasyikan ngetik jadi nggak sadar kalau sudah sampai 8halaman! Pasti jadinya panjang banget nih, **GOMEEEEEN.**

Saya tidak menyangka bahwa banyak yang berkenan dengan FF saya dan mensupport saya untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi! **THANKS ALL**

Many thanks for :

**Musume / Mamoka / Rqm3490 / Sasuhina / Lollytha-chan / NildhaRakay / Lavender hime chan / Yushitsune Nakajima / Tsubasa Deichan**

**TO SUPPORT ME FOR KEEP WRITING THIS FF**

**And for question reviews :)**

**Suzu Aizawa :** Yups, disini ceritanya Sasuke adalah playboy kelas kakap :D

**Sasuhina-caem :** Sepertinya iya, sepertinya nggak? Soalnya author sedang kepikiran sesuatu ehem— lihat aja dinext chapter deh

**Kertas Biru :** Waaah, gimana ya? Maunya gimana? Yang pasti sih awalnya Hinata nggak suka lihat lihat Sasuke yang "playboy'. Mari kita berdo'a agar Sasuke diberi hidayah untuk berubah biar Hinata jadi suka :P

**n :** Wah, hahaha, request cerita ya? Uhmm, gomen sepertinya tidak akan ada adventure scene soalnya ceritanya berpusat waktu Hinata mata-matain Sasuke di rumahnya. Maaf ya maaf /sujud-sujud

**Nona Fergie :** Silahkan :) dengan senang hati saya menerima pinangan anda untuk menjadi teman anda /eh?

**Chikauma Unlogin :** Benar sekali XD disini Sasuke jadi playboy kelas kakap yang suka mainin cewek. Kayak lagi ganti baju yang selalu gonta-ganti

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Habit

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Hap hap hap, Neiyha here! Setelah akhirnya update cerita FF saya yang lama. Saya pun memutuskan untuk mengupdate FF ini juga :D dan setelah ini, sepertinya saya akan kembali mencoba membuat FF dengan pairing SasuHina yang saya adaptasi dari FF saya yang lama difandom yang lain :P Nggak tahu kenapa saya suka banget sama ceritanya. Jadi pengen dibuat lagi (keinginan pribadi). Kalau tidak keberatan nanti dibaca juga ya :) Dichap selanjutkan akan saja beri tahu judulnya(karena memang belum diberi judul /author oon mode on)

Daaaaaann, saya pun baru sadar. Kalau makin OOC sama character aslinya. Hinata kebalik sama Sakura. Sasuke kebalik sama Sai. Yang masih aman-aman saja hanya Naruto seorang! GOMEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN SEMUAAAAAAAAA!

Ok! Saya nggak akan banyak cingcong lagi! Scroll ke bawah buat yang langsung mau baca ceritanya! Ocehan saya tolong abaikaaaaaan!

.

.

.

"Hinata-sama, bagaimana tidurnya? Apakah bisa tidur nyenyak?" Tanya Sakura begitu memasuki kamar Hinata.

Matahari sudah mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura untuk membangunkan putri asuhannya itu pagi-pagi sekali. Dan tentu saja sudah menjadi kebiasaan juga untuk Hinata bangun pagi dengan muka yang cerah dan segar, tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Sakuraaaaaaa." Panggil Hinata lemah "Kepalaku pusiiingggg." Keluhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Sakura yang khawatir pun langsung berlari menghmpiri Hinata yang terduduk lemah disamping jendela. Dilihatnya Hinata yang lesu dan dibawah matanya terdapat kantong mata yang menandakan bahwa putri asuhannya itu tidak tidur semalaman.

"Hinata-sama, kau tidak tidur tadi malam?" Tanya Sakura sambil beranjak meninggalkan Hinata untuk mengambilkan secawan air.

Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sambil sesekali memijat kepalanya yang sakit. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura yang memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Jangan-jangan anda—"

"Bukan, bukan karena **KEBIASAAN**ku sampai aku takut untuk tidur." Sela Hinata lemah sambil meletakan kepalanya diatas tumpukan tangannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

.

.

.

**LOVE TACTICS**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by Neiyha (based from VN: Iza Shutsujin! Koi Ikusa-Oda Nobunaga's Route) dengan banyak perubahan ala seorang Neiyha /abaikan**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate : M ( walaupun nggak ada lemonnya tapi ada beberapa konten kata-kata dewasanya XD )**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—11.06.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Se—Selamat pagi, Uchiha-sama." Sapa Hinata dengan nada yang gugup saat bertemu dengan Sasuke di pagi harinya.

Ok, bagaimana tidak gugup? Hinata kepergok sedang 'mengintip' Sasuke saat sedang bermain ehem— dengan wanita yang bernama Karin itu. Dan belum selesai sampai disitu, bahkan Sasuke sempat menawarinya untuk bergabung bermain bersama mereka. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat muka Hinata memerah. Tidak! Bukan saatnya Hinata memerah dihadapan Sasuke seperti ini.

"Pagi, bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya Sasuke singkat

"A—Sa—sangat nyenyak sekali, Uchiha-sama. Terima kasih atas kamarnya yang nyaman." Jawab Hinata 'bohong' karena sebetulnya semalaman Hinata tidak bisa tidur karena kejadian itu.

"Baguslah. Tapi, sayang sekali tadi malam kau tidak ikut." Balas Sasuke sambil memasang evilsmirk dibibirnya.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Padahal Hinata sudah berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian malam itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia melupakan kejadian memalukan itu kalau orang-orang disekitarnya selalu mencoba mengingatkannya lagi?

"Go—Gomen Uchiha-sama." Ucap Hinata refleks meminta maaf. "A—aku tidak tahu kalau itu kamar anda. Aku hanya sedang mencoba mencari toilet?" Lanjut Hinata mencoba menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia berada disana yang jelas-jelas bohong 100%

"Tidak apa." Jawabnya singkat. "Tapi kuharap kau tidak melupakan perjanjian kita, Haruno-san. Tinggal disini bukan berarti kau boleh seenaknya berkeliaran disini." Nada bicara Sasuke yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi menakutkan.

Mungkin inilah yang harus Hinata akui. Sasuke yang merupakan pemimpin klan Uchiha memang benar-benar mempunyai aura untuk mengintimidasi orang sehingga patuh pada kata-katanya. Hinata yang ketakutan hanya mengangguk dengan cepat. Sulit baginya menerima kenyataan bahwa pada awalnya dia sempat meragukan pria dihadapannya itu.

"Bagus, anak pintar." Puji Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa diam tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Bukan karena terlena dan masih ingin menikmati sentuhan itu lebih lama. Tapi karena dirinya sedang berkunjung ke dunia antah berantah untuk memikirkan berbagai cara agar Sasuke mengizinkannya untuk leluasa menjelajahi rumahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Hinata hanya diam saja.

Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Matanya membulat menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh pada Sasuke. Kemana perginya Karin yang kemarin selalu menempel pada Sasuke layaknya prangko?

"Lo—Loh? Mana Karin?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata begitu mendapati Sasuke yang 'lowong' karena tidak sedang berada bersama wanita yang kemarin dilihatnya.

"Karin? Dia sudah pergi tadi pagi." Jawabnya malas sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

"Pe—Pergi? Bukahkan dia itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata karena dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke meninggalkannya dan hal itu membuat Hinata harus berlari mengejarnya.

"Kekasih?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Hinata. "Dia itu hanya perempuan yang aku kencani hanya untuk melepas nafsuku!" Ujar Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan pada Hinata secara singkat dan jelas.

Hinata yang mengetahui maksud Sasuke hanya bisa mengeryitkan alisnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan jijik. Dengan gampangnya Sasuke berkata seperti itu, apakah tidak pernah terbesit dalam dirinya untuk melakukan hal sesakral itu didasari oleh cinta?

"Kau tidak pernah melakukannya karena cinta?" Kini hal yang Hinata pikirkan terealisasikan dengan bibirnya.

Sasuke yang dihadiahi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Mustahilkan meminta kupu-kupu untuk menjauhi bunga yang ada didepannya?" Ujar Sasuke membuat kiasan tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

Fakta yang mengejutkan kembali terungkap. Hinata kira seplayboy-playboynya pemimpin klan Uchiha tersebut, pastilah dia mempunyai pacar walau hanya dalam jangka waktu sebulan-2bulan dan akhirnya putus. Tapi yang Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap satu pun wanita yang berkencan dengannya sebagai 'kekasihnya'. Yang dilakukannya hanya one night stand dengan wanita tersebut dan membuangnya. Segampang itukah Sasuke mencampakan seorang wanita seperti semudah mengganti bajunya.

BRAK!

Hinata mengebrak meja dikamarnya. Peduli apa dia meja itu punya siapa, yang penting sekarang amarahnya tersalurkan. Kesal rasanya mendapati ada seorang pria yang begitu merendahkan martabat wanita. Sejak detik itulah, nama Sasuke Uchiha masuk dalam blacklist Hinata dari yang paling MOST WANTED—bukan sebagai kekasih ya? Hanya sebagai orang yang ingin ditemuinya karena 'misi', menjadi yang paling MOST HATE! AND MUST STAY AWAY!

"Hinata-sama, anda belum tidur?" Panggil Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata yang sembari tadi sibuk menatap keluar dengan mata yang penuh amarah pun mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya. Hal pertama yang tidak disadarinya adalah, ternyata keberadaan bulan dan bintang sudah mengantikan matahari yang tadi dilihatnya. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu kamarnya untuk melihat Sakura yang sudah masuk kedalamnya sambil membawa secawan kecil minuman.

"Belum, Sakura. Kau tahukan? Aku ini susah tidur." Jawab Hinata lirih.

Asal kalian tahu saja, bukan hanya urusan Sasuke tadi yang menjadi pikiran Hinata. Tapi juga karena siang tadi penyelidikan Hinata sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Ruang lingkup yang terbatasi membuatnya harus mengigit jari karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan informasi apa-apa. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata frustasi.

"Tenanglah Hinata-sama. Kita masih punya banyak waktu." Jelas Sakura mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi kesabaran pelayannya satu ini. Tapi Sakura benar, masih ada banyak waktu untuk hal itu. Dan hal itu tergantung pada Hinata apakah cepat—atau—lambat dalam menciptakan peluangnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya yang lelah sejenak, dan ketika membuka mata kembali dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang membawa cawan berisi minuman itu didepan Hinata.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Minumlah Hinata-sama. Ini adalah teh dicampur dengan sedikit ramuan aroma terapi yang dapat membuat anda tidur nyenyak." Jawab Sakura dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan ini—"

Sakura memotong perkataan Hinata dengan sedikit anggukan. Wajah Hinata pun terlihat sumringah dan menerima cawan itu dengan semangat kemudian langsung meminumnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau memang mengerti aku." Ucap Hinata tulus sambil menyeka air teh yang tertinggal dibibirnya.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema dikoridor rumah yang ubinnya terbuat dari kayu itu. Setiap kali wanita itu melangkahkan kaki, maka terdengar suara hentakan kaki menjadi cukup keras didukung dengan suasana rumah yang memang terlalu besar dan hening sekali. Surai rambut indigonya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti langkah kakinya. Kimono tidur yang dipakainya pun terlihat sedikit acak-acakan karena langkahnya yang lebar dan membuat ikatan obinya sedikit longgar. Mata gadis itupun terpejam menampilkan betapa lentiknya bulu mata yang dimilikinya.

Tunggu? TERPEJAM? Baiklah, inilah yang dimaksud dengan **KEBIASAAN **Hinata saat sedang tidur yang sempat disinggung oleh Sakura diawal cerita. Hinata ini mempunyai kebiasaan WALKING SLEEP yang tentunya sangat merepotkan sekali apabila sedang menginap dirumah orang lain. Jangankan menginap dirumah orang lain, dirumahnya sendiri pun entah sudah berapa orang yang direpotkan karena kebiasaannya ini. Terutama Neji yang selalu mengamuk dipagi hari karena mendapati adiknya itu tidur dengan nyenyak disebelahnya.

GREK!

Hinata yang sedang 'berjalan ditidurnya' membuka pintu ruangan rumah itu secara random. Secara pelan-pelan dimasukinya ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju futon yang tergelar dengan rapi disana. Hinata pun langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur difuton itu dan menarik selimut disebelahnya sebagai penutup badannya.

Rasa hangat dipunggungnya membuat Hinata membalikan badan dan memeluk sesosok gundukan disebelahnya. Inilah yang Hinata cari disetiap walking sleep tiap malamnya, kehangatan tubuh seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman untuk tidur.

Hinata tidak menyadari tatapan bingung dari orang yang menjadi korbannya. Orang yang dikunjungi Hinata pun akhirnya pasrah karena tidak berani membangunkan Hinata setelah melihat wajah damai Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Dibelainya lembut rambut Hinata kemudian dikecupnya kening Hinata yang tertutup poni ratanya.

"Selamat tidur Hinata." Ucapnya sambil memanggil nama kecil Hinata untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Pria itupun merengkuh Hinata untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya Hinata erat seakan tidak rela untuk melepas Hinata. Sensasi ini baru pertama kali dirasakannya, sensasi saat mencium kening Hinata dan mencium bau wangi Hinata yang membuatnya rileks dan nyaman dibandingkan sehari-harinya yang harus mencium bau peluh bercampur dengan wewangian yang menusuk hidung. Hinata yang semakin merasakan kehangatan pun semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke dada pria tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil ditengah tidurnya.

Baiklah-baiklah, bisa ditebakkan sekarang Hinata sedang berada DIKAMAR SIAPA? Tentu saja kamar ini adalah kamar milik—SASUKE UCHIHA. Dan jangan kaget apabila besok pagi kalian mendengar teriakan histeris dari dalam kamar ini. DISASTER IS BEGIN!

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga XD

Maaf untuk semuanya yang merasa ganjil membaca FF ini karena makin lama makin OOC.

Hinata jadi Tsundere tingkat akut.

Sasuke jadi Boros kalimat dan genit.

Sakura jadi pendiam dan tenang.

Dan ketiga tokoh diatas adalah yang perubahannya paling drastis! GOMEEEEEEEEEN /dihajar fansnya!

Thanks for :

**rqm3490 / IndigOnyx / anon / Yushitsune Nakajima / Pooh / Sasuhina-caem / Mamoka / Kertas Biru / Akeboshi / tobaru / nona fergie / NildhaRakay /**

** Karena udah selalu ngasih semangat buat aku supaya tetep nulis FF ini :)**

All question will answer at here :

**Apa Sasuke belum tertarik sama Hinata?** Wah,sudah pasti belum dong. Sasuke nggak minat sama bocah polos kayak Hinata /dihajar Hinata. **Imej Sasuke yang datar dan pendiam itu lari kemana?** Hmm, iya ya sepertinya OCC saya keterlaluan ==a mohon maafkan saya terlalu asyik bikin jadi nggak merhatiin karakter asli lagi. **Jangan ada lemon terang-terangan ya!** Pastinyaaaaaa,bisa nosebleed saya disuruh bikin adegan ehem— Tapi kalau masih soft bolehkan? Hehehe /evilsmile. **Pengen lihat usaha Sasuke naklukin hati Hinata!** Tenang—tenang, nanti aku bikin Sasuke buat mendaki gunung lewati lembah demi mendapatkan Hinata-hime.

And last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4: Punishment

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Neiyha comes back! Maaf baru publish sekarang. Dikarekan bahwa pada tanggal 17 Juni kemarin ada suatu acara disekolah saya. Dan saya bertindak sebagai panitia. Hal ini menyebabkan saya vakum dulu seminggu karena sibuk ngurusin ini itu =3= Jadi maaf buat para readers yang setia menunggu ff ini update. /PD banget dah.

Dichapter ini saya mencoba kembali memunculkan sifat asli para pemerannya. Walaupun akhirnya gagal karena ketidakmampuan saya untuk mengemas cerita ini apabila benar-benar memakai sifat asli para pemerannya. Sehingga jalan pintasnya adalah—membuat akal-akalan cerita, kenapa sifat pemerannya (dan saya tekankan pada Hinata) bisa sampai berubah seperti itu. /ditimpukin SasuHinaLovers

Well, untuk cerita baru yang saya janjikan. Mungkin ditunda dulu ya, saya masih stuck sama idenya karena kudu ngedit naskah yang sebenernya emang sudah ada. Tapi nanti kalau sudah jadi kalian kudu—harus—must—BACA YA! /maksa-maksa.

Cukup ngebacotnya =3= mari kita langsung keceritanya saja.

Jeng jeng jeng /anggap ini backsound.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Astaga Teme, apa yang terjadi dengan wajah tampanmu?" Seru Naruto panik melihat cap lima jari pada pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Ada anak kucing yang nakal." Jawab Sasuke asal sambil mengelus pipinya yang sepertinya mulai bengkak.

"Anak kucing? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hari ini Naruto sedang berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Keperluannya? Tentu saja untuk melaporkan perkembangan pasukan negara Konohagakure. Jangan salah ya! Dengan kelakuannya yang seperti easygoing begitu, Naruto juga termasuk salah satu panglima perang yang paling kuat dan cukup disegani. Apalagi Naruto merupakan sahabat Sasuke yang paling dekat.

Tetapi Naruto cukup terkejut dengan keadaan yang menyambutnya saat baru datang tadi. Yang benar saja, begitu memasuki kamar Sasuke yang menyambut Naruto adalah Sasuke yang sudah mempunyai cap lima jari dipipi kanannya. Dirinya tidak habis pikir, manusia macam mana yang berani mencari gara-gara dengan pemimpin klan Uchiha itu.

"Hn." Seperinya Sasuke enggan untuk memberitahukan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Naruto sehingga yang keluar adalah gumaman yang tidak jelas.

"Kau tidak mau cerita, Teme? Ayolah, aku ingin dengar!" Desak Naruto didorong rasa penasaran yang sangat besar.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Dobe—" Balas Sasuke yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Yang perlu kau tahu bahwa nanti malam aku akan memberinya pelajaran." Lanjutnya dengan seulas senyum nakal yang menempel pada bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE TACTICS**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by Neiyha (based from VN: Iza Shutsujin! Koi Ikusa-Oda Nobunaga's Route) dengan banyak perubahan ala seorang Neiyha /abaikan**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate : M ( walaupun nggak ada lemonnya tapi ada beberapa konten kata-kata dewasanya XD )**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—20.06.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

PLAK!

Mungkin itulah suara-suara yang mengawali datangnya pagi hari ini. Sangking kerasnya suara teriakan tersebut. Hal itu sukses membuat burung-burung yang berada didekat TKP berhamburan untuk terbang karena kaget dan orang-orang yang masih tidur dalam radius 200m merasa dibangunkan secara paksa.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang terbata-bata karena saat terbangun mendapati seorang Sasuke Uchiha sedang tidur bersamanya.

Bagaimana tidak kaget? Waktu Hinata terbangun yang pertama kali dia rasakan adalah pelukan tangan yang besar nan kuat di punggungnya. Belum ditambah bahwa semalaman pipinya menempel pada dada bidang Sasuke dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa—Sasuke sedang tidur sambil bertelanjang dada. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan sekarang hanya kabur meringkuk disudut ruangan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ketakutan.

"Gezz." Sasuke mendesis sambil memeganggi pipinya yang mulai terasa perih. "Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, Haruno-san." Jawab Sasuke yang mulai kembali memanggil nama keluarga gadungan Hinata.

"E—Eh? Me—memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hinata kembali dengan nada yang terbata-bata.

Ok Sasuke, kamu sukses membuat penyakit 'Gagap' Hinata kambuh. Sebenarnya waktu kecil Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang sangat—sangat—super duper pemalu. Jadi jangan salahkan kakaknya, Neji kalau sampai sering memarahinya gara-gara kebiasaannya itu. Sampai akhirnya Neji sendirilah yang 'melatih' Hinata untuk menjadi setegar dan seberani sekarang. Latihan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung membuat Hinata dapat menjadi seperti ini setelah 4 tahun berlatih. Tetapi hanya dengan sehari bertemu dengan Sasuke semua latihan Hinata selama 4 tahun itu menjadi sia-sia. Kasihan Hinata? Tidak-tidak, tapi kasihan Neji.

"Kau tidak ingat semalam? Masuk ke kamarku dan membuka bajuku." Jelas Sasuke singkat sambil memasang serigai diwajahnya.

Membuka baju? Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu. Salah besar kalau kalian mengira bahwa acara 'Sleep Walking' Hinata selesai sampai saat Hinata berbalik memeluk Sasuke. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, entah karena ingin mendapatkan kehangatan lebih atau apapunlah. Hinata dengan berani membuka kimono bagian atas milik Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke tidak protes? Ayolah, hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya, untuk apa dia protes.

"Ma—mana mungkin!" Lagi-lagi Hinata kembali mengelak, gengsi dong kalau ketahuan ternyata memang dia yang 'memaksa' Sasuke.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku berbohong." Ujar Sasuke sambil membetulkan kimononya yang berantakan. "Coba lihat sekelilingmu." Perintahnya mengetahui Hinata sepertinya belum sadar betul bahwa dia berada dikamarnya bukan dikamar Hinata sendiri.

Hinata pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Matanya membulat sempurna menyadari bahwa ternyata dia memang bukan berada di kamar yang Sasuke sediakan untuknya. Lebih mewah, lebih besar, dengan lambang Uchiha yang terlukis apik didindingnya serta meja yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas diatasnya. Berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya, jauuuuh berbeda.

"Ah—" Sedikit helaan lepas dari bibir Hinata setelah menyadari bahwa ternyata memang dia penjahatnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar." Sahut Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kuat-kuat sambil menutupi mukanya yang merah karena malu dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah merasa sedikit—tenang, Hinata kemudian bersujud mencoba meminta maaf dihadapan Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Ma—maafkan aku Uchiha-sama. Aku tidak bermaksud menyerangmu tadi malam. A—aku hanya punya kebiasaan ehm—" Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya, ragu rasanya harus memberitahukan kebiasaan yang memalukan ini terhadap orang yang baru saja ditemuinya kemarin.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu meminta maaf sampai bersujud seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Hinata. "Dan kebiasaan apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata dan memandangnya tepat pada mata pearlnya.

Gulp.

Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah dipandangi seperti itu. Dadanya berdebar keras, bukan karena suka tapi karena malu. Dengan cepat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Sasuke, takut-takut kalau Sasuke mulai menyadari konser rock yang sedang diadakan didadanya.

"Berjalan sambil tidur." Jelas Hinata singkat sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mungkin seseorang sudah menekan tombol pause pada mereka. Karena setelah Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yang ada dalam ruangan itu hanyalah keheningan, Hinata dan Sasuke juga sepertinya tidak berniat untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Akhirnya Hinata yang mulai risih dengan keadaan itu pun memecah keheningan dengan suaranya.

"Ma—maaf Uchiha-sama. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Pinta Hinata memelas karena sepertinya tangan Sasuke enggan beranjak untuk melepaskan dagunya.

Sasuke pun melepaskan tangannya pada dagu Hinata tapi bukannya beranjak dari wajah Hinata, tangannya naik untuk menyentuh pipi Hinata yang chubby dan menariknya untuk semakin mendekatkan jarak diantara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Sepertinya mulai saat ini aku harus memerintahkan semua penghuni kamar agar mengunci pintunya setiap malam." Ucap Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata."Tapi tenang saja, kamarku akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

Hinata yang refleks pun lagi-lagi mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauhi dirinya. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Hinata sudah berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terjungkal akibat dorongan Hinata yang tidak dapat diprediksinya. Sepanjang jalan Hinata bersumpah untuk mengikat badannya saat tertidur akan penyakitnya tidak kambuh lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Teme, tentara kita diwilayah barat sudah diperkuat dengan pasukan pemanah." Jelas Naruto sambil memindahkan pion-pion yang berada diatas peta strategi milik negara Konohagakure.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan wilayah selatan?" Tanya Sasuke menunjuk peta bagian selatan yang sepertinya masih kosong karena tidak ada pion yang mengisinya.

"Tenang saja Teme, kemarin aku sudah mengirimkan pasukan berkuda kesana. Mungkin mereka akan sampai sekitar 2-3hari lagi." Jelas Naruto sambil menyesapi cawan yang berisi sake yang sejak tadi tersedia didekatnya.

Sepertinya kedua pria yang sedang serius membicarakan strategi perangnya tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa daritadi ada seorang gadis yang mengupingnya. Tentu saja gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hinata. Awalnya, kedatangan Hinata mengunjungi kamar Sasuke hanya untuk menyerahkan handuk hangat sebagai kompresan pipi Sasuke yang 100% adalah ulah Hinata sendiri. Tetapi mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto, Hinata pun mengurungkan niat baiknya itu. Bagaimana pun keberadaan Hinata disini memang untuk menjalankan misikan? Dan inilah kesempatan Hinata menjalankan misinya untuk memata-matai perkembangan pasukan negara Konohagakure.

Hinata yang sekarang sukses menjadi seorang mata-mata pun hanya menyenderkan punggungnya kepintu kayu yang ada dibelakangnya. Hinata bersyukur bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto tidak berbicara dengan nada pelan sampai Hinata harus menempelkan telinganya ke pintu. Cukup dengan menunggu diluar saja Hinata sudah bisa mendengar dengan jelas isi percakapan mereka.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DIDEPAN KAMAR TUAN BESAR?"

Bentak Sai yang mengetahui bahwa lagi-lagi Hinata menyusup mendekati kamar milik Sasuke Uchiha.

De javu! Itulah yang Hinata rasakan, sepertinya baru 2hari yang lalu Hinata mendengar kalimat seperti itu keluar dari bibir Sai dan sekarang Hinata kembali harus mendengar bentakan Sai yang cukup membuat telinganya sakit.

"Aku hanya ingin membawakan handuk hangat ini." Jawab Hinata mencoba setenang mungkin, belajar dari pengalaman kemarin. Semakin Hinata gugup semakin besar pula kecurigaan Sai terhadapnya.

"Handuk basah? Untuk apa? Bukankah tinggal kau titipkan saja pada pekerja yang ada disini? Lagi-lagi kau menyusup! Apa sekarang ku usir saja kau dari sini?" Sindir Sai pada Hinata yang lagi-lagi melanggar perjanjiannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan penyusup." Sahut Hinata—berbohong.

"Kalau bukan penyusup apa namanya? Sasuke-sama sendirikan yang memerintahkanmu untuk tidak lancang berkeliaran dirumahnya?" Balas Sai yang membuat Hinata mencelos karena memang itulah fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi kalau Uchiha-sama sendiri yang mengizinkanku untuk bebas berkeliaran disini kau tidak akan protes?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara mantap.

Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tersebut, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk cepat untuk merespon pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata yang melihat respon Sai kemudian mencoba berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke mengizikannya untuk bebas berkeliaran didalam kediamannya. Sangking fokusnya Hinata berpikir, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah membuka pintunya karena terganggu dengan keributan yang lagi-lagi terjadi didepan kamarnya.

"Lagi-lagi kalian." Ujar Sasuke sambil bergantian melihat kearah Hinata dan Sai yang

masih diam berdiri didepan pintunya.

"Maafkan saya Sasuke-sama." Timpal Sai yang tahu bahwa Tuan Besarnya itu sangat terganggu dengan kehadirannya disana. "Lagi-lagi saya menemukan bahwa Haruno-san mencoba menyusup kekamar anda."

"Eh?" Hinata yang sepertinya sudah cukup terbiasa dengan panggilan barunya segera menoleh mendengar namanya disebut oleh Sai.

"Aku tidak salahkan?" Ucap Sai mencoba membenarkan pernyataannya sambil memandang tajam kearah Hinata.

"Aku rasa tidak seperti itu Sai-sama." Balas Hinata mencoba menolak julukan 'penyusup' yang Sai berikan padanya. "Susah kubilangkan aku kesini untuk menyerahkan ini. Apa seterusnya kau hanya mencurigaiku sebagai penyusup kalau Uchiha-sama tidak memberiku izin?" Tanya Hinata sambil berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Oh, kau ingin bebas berkeliaran dikediamanku?" Tanya Sasuke to the point mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Tentu saja Uchiha-sama. Aku tidak mau terus dicurigai oleh Sai-sama seperti itu. Akukan bukan tahanannya." Sambung Hinata sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya membuat mimik wajahnya menjadi semakin menggemaskan.

Senyuman serigai mampir diwajah Sasuke yang tampan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Yang Hinata tahu bahwa tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak melihat senyuman Sasuke tersebut. Kalau bisa mungkin Hinata akan kembali menarik kata-katanya barusan.

"Baiklah Haruno-san. Malam ini datanglah kekamarku. Kita akan membicarakan soal izinmu itu." Jelas Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat malam, Haruno-san." Sambut Sasuke pada Hinata yang sepertinya menerima tawarannya tersebut.

"Se—selamat malam, Uchiha-sama." Balas Hinata gugup sambil beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Malam ini Hinata sedang berada didalam kamar Sasuke. Tidak seperti kemarin yang tanpa sadar Hinata masuk dan tidur di kamar Sasuke. Tapi kali ini Hinata datang dengan kesadaran 100% dan memang sedang memenuhi panggilan Sasuke tersebut. Tentunya kalian masih ingat bahwa tadi siang Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya malam ini apabila Hinata memang ingin mendapatkan izinnya untuk bebas berkeliaran dikediamannya. Jadi disinilah Hinata sekarang, memenuhi panggilan Sasuke tersebut.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah melarang Hinata untuk melakukan tindakan nekat seperti ini. Sakura yang mendengar bahwa Sasuke sangat terkenal dengan keahliannya menaklukan wanita tidak rela apabila putri asuhannya menjadi salah satu korbannya. Tapi bagi Hinata yang sudah kepalang basah, hal itu sudah tidak ia pikirkan lagi. Karena yang terpenting adalah—yah, malas mengulang kata-kata yang sama lagi/

"Kemarilah!" Perintah Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata, memerintahkan Hinata untuk duduk dihadapannya.

Dengan sigap Hinata kemudian mengambil posisi duduk tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Setelah Hinata duduk, Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Kau pasti tahukan apa yang akan kuminta?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada seduktif tepat ditelinga Hinata.

Bulu roma Hinata seketika berdiri mendengar suara Sasuke. Sepolos apapun seorang Hinata, dirinya sangat mengetahu apa yang akan diminta oleh Sasuke. Hinata segera membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke, dan menahan bibir Sasuke yang sepertinya siap menginvansi lehernya apabila tidak ditahan oleh kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ma—maafkan aku Uchiha-sama." Ujar Hinata sambil membenarkan posisi tubuhnya yang tidak nyaman."Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh terlebih dahulu?"

Sasuke yang belum mengerti akan ajakan Hinata hanya bisa menaikan satu alisnya. Badannya beranjak meninggalkan Hinata sambil tetap memasang wajah bingung.

"Maksudmu/" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Jadi—" Hinata mencoba untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mencoba menjelaskan maksud perkataannya pada Sasuke. "Mari kita bertaruh, kalau aku menang izinkanlah aku untuk berjalan bebas dirumahmu. Tapi—" Perkataan Hinata tercekat begitu menyadari raut muka Sasuke yang berubah karena senyuman nakal mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kalau aku yang menang, aku bebas melakukan apa saja padamu." Potong Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul karena maksud perkataannya sudah terbaca sangat jelas oleh Sasuke. Dalam hati, Hinata memohon perlindungan Kami-sama agar setelah malam ini selesai, dirinya masih bisa kembali kerumah tanpa berkurang sedikit pun.

"Baiklah, Haruno-san. Aku terima tawaranmu. Permainan apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil kembali ketempat duduknya tadi.

"Igo." Jawab Hinata mantap. "Kita bertaruh dalam permainan 'Igo'" Dan permintaan Hinata hanya dibalas dengan sedikit anggukan Sasuke yang kemudian mulai memerintahkan pelayannya untuk mencarikannya papan igo dan batu-batu hitam-putihnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya kalau nggak panjang, soalnya author lagi stuck ide =3= dan hanya sampai sinilah ide yang berada di dalam kepala author, hehehehe /minta ditimpuk.

Many thanks for :

**rqm3490 / IndigOnyx / Yushitsune Nakajima / sasuhina-caem / Mamoka / Kertas Biru / Akeboshi / tobaru / Yukio Hisa / Haiiro-Sora / Aki / Lollytha-Chan / sasuhinashy / Pooh / me / WidiwMin**

** Karena udah selalu ngasih semangat buat aku supaya tetep nulis FF ini :)**

All question will answer at here :

**Apa sekarang Sasuke mulai tertarik?** Tertarik buat jadiin Hinata guling sih iya /eh?

**Jadi sebenarnya Hinata cari informasi tentang apa sih?**-maaf rada' panjang- Jadi gini, Hinata itu ditugasi Hiashi untuk mencari informasi tentang persiapan perang negara Konohagakure dalam menghadapi negara Sunagakure. Apabila dirasa bahwa Konoha mempunyai persiapan yang lebih waaw—daripada Suna maka klan Hyuuga mau berpihak ke Konoha dan sebaliknya. **Gimana ya reaksi Hinata?** Pertanyaan itu sudah dijawab dichapter ini :P **Apa hubungan Sasuke sama Hinata soalnya Sasuke manggil nama kecil Hinata?** Nope, nggak ada hubungan sama sekali. Di Jepang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa dua orang yang akrab saling panggil nama dengan nama depan/nama kecilnya. Dichapter kemarin, Sasuke manggil Hinata pakai nama Hinata bukan Haruno-san(samaran) karena—terbawa suasana? **Nggak akan buat readers nunggukan?** GOMEEEEEEN! Minggu kemarin saya jadi panitia acara disekolah saya, jadi sibuk banget baru bisa ngetik sekarang =w= **Sasuke mulai suka? Misi Hinata gimana? **Hmm, suka ya? Suka mainin sih iya, misi Hinata? Lancar kok lancaaaaaaaarrr. **Ada NC-nya nggak?** Ok, NC itu apa? /eh? Ka—kayaknya nggak deh soalnya kalau ada ntar jadi roman gagal XD

And last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**

.


	5. Chapter 5: Order

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Gomen Minna atas late updatenya. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi karena ada gangguan dengan modem internet saya. Jadinya nggak bisa ngepost FF ini di FFn. Dan inipun saya post dengan modem pinjaman, HEHEHE.

Uhmm, mungkin ada beberapa readers yang kesel karena chapter yang saya buat memang pendek-pendek. Saya sendiri Cuma bisa minta maaf banget, karena keterbatasan saya sebagai author yang masih abal jadi saya tidak bisa ngetik panjang-panjang untuk setiap chapternya.

Nah, tanpa basa-basi lagi Neiyha-production mempersembahkan...

Jeng jeng jeng /anggap ini backsound

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uc—Uchiha-sama berat." Protes Hinata yang merasakan beban yang berat mulai menindih tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada protes." Balas Sasuke singkat sambil mempererat dekapannya. "Permintaanku adalah mutlak."

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Percuma saja daritadi dia meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Toh akhirnya dia juga yang kelelahan sendiri. Karena sekuat apapun Hinata berusaha, tenaga Sasuke untuk menahan Hinata lebih besar dari yang Hinata keluarkan. Sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanya satu—pasrah.

"Ja—jadi yang tadi itu bukan bercanda?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Yang Hinata perlukan saat ini adalah kejelasan. Tentu saja sebenarnya telinga Hinata masih 100% berfungsi dengan baik. Tadi juga Hinata sudah mendengar dengan jelas sekali apa permintaan Sasuke. Tapi rasanya Hinata masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dan ingin mengulangnya sekali lagi

"Sudah kubilang Haruno-san—" Jawab Sasuke mengantungkan kalimatnya. "**MULAI SEKARANG TEMANI AKU TIDUR!**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE TACTICS**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by Neiyha (based from VN: Iza Shutsujin! Koi Ikusa-Oda Nobunaga's Route) dengan banyak perubahan ala seorang Neiyha /abaikan**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate : M ( walaupun nggak ada lemonnya tapi ada beberapa konten kata-kata dewasanya XD )**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—22.06.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau aku menang aku bebas melakukan apa saja padamu." Ujar Sasuke sambil memindahkan batu hitam miliknya yang sekarang mulai memenuhi papan igo tersebut.

Hinata hanya diam tidak berkutik. Dilihatnya batu putihnya semakin lama menjadi semakin sedikit. Tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk tahu siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah. Dilihat dengan mata telanjang pun sudah ketahuan siapa pemenangnya.

"Te—Tentu saja Uchiha-sama." Sahut Hinata. "Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji." Lanjutnya sambil menundukan kepala berharap saat ini dia hilang saja ditelan oleh bumi.

"Hn." Kali ini respon Sasuke hanya merupakan dua huruf konsonan yang membentuk gumaman karena matanya sibuk berkonsentrasi pada papan igo."Aku menang." Ucapnya singkat.

Hinata yang tadinya hanya menundukan kepala langsung saja mengadahkan kepalanya dan memalingkan pandangannya pada papan igo didepannya. Benar saja kata Sasuke, batu putih miliknya sudah terjebak dikelilingi batu-batu hitam milik Sasuke sehingga tidak mungkin lagi bagi mereka untuk meneruskan permainan ini.

"Pffftt—Apa-apaan wajahmu, Haruno-san?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan tawanya yang siap meledak karena ulah Hinata.

Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Hinata sekarang? Baiklah akan aku jelasnya. Yang pasti saat ini Hinata sedang meringkuk disudut ruangan dengan mendekap kedua kakinya sendiri setelah tadi sempat kabur mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang mendeklarasikan kemenangannya. Wajahnya terlihat masam, apalagi ditambah dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut membuat pipinya yang chubby sedikit mengembung. Dari situasinya pun sudah bisa diketahui bahwa Hinata sedang 'ngambek', tapi salahkan wajah Hinata yang imut sehingga bagi Sasuke wajah Hinata yang sedang ngambek pun malah terlihat lucu.

"Ha—Habis aku tidak percaya bahwa aku akan kalah." Jawab Hinata sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya kekedua tangannya.

"Kau menantangku bermain igo karena yakin menang dariku?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata yang hanya dijawab dengan sedikit anggukan dari Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawanya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung tangan kanannya. Hinata terlalu naif menilai bahwa kemampuan bermain igonya berada diatas Sasuke. Padahal bagi Sasuke permainan seperti itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Sasuke sejak kecil sudah terbiasa menemani para tetua yang tidak jarang pula diminta untuk menemani mereka bermain Shogi ataupun Igo selagi membicarakan masalah bisnis.

"Baiklah Haruno-san, kembali ke perjanjian kita." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ehh—memangnya kita punya perjanjian apa?" Hinata pura-pura lupa sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Cara itu tidak mempan Haruno-san." Sasuke yang sudah ada dihadapan Hinata pun segera berjongkok, menarik dagu Hinata dan menatap langsung mata pearl Hinata dengan mata onyx-nya. "Kau harus mendengarkan semua perintahku."

Hinata yang dipandangi seperti itu semakin tidak bisa berkutik. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. Dan dadanya mulai beradu cepat seirama dengan nafasnya yang mulai memberat karena—takut?

"Ha—hanya satu perintah." Ujar Hinata. "Kalau lebih dari satu, aku tidak akan menurutinya." Tantang Hinata yang sekarang mulai berani membalas tatapan tajam milik Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada dagu Hinata. Kemudian ditopangkannya tangan kanannya ke dagunya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian rahangnya mengeras, sepertinya sedang berpikir apa yang akan dia perintahkan pada 'budak'nya yang hanya mau menuruti satu perintahnya. Akhirnya terbesit suatu keinginan didalam hatinya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus menemaniku tidur!" Perintah Sasuke dalam sekejap.

Permintaan yang aneh? Tidak juga. Kejadian tempo hari membuat Sasuke ketagihan dengan aroma tubuh Hinata yang menenangkan. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa tidur bersama Hinata mungkin dapat membuatnya tidur nyenyak setiap hari. Sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakankan oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang biasanya tertidur karena kelelahan sehabis 'bermain'.

Beda dengan reaksi Sasuke yang dengan tampang jahilnya mengucapkan perintah itu dengan tenang. Reaksi Hinata saat ini mirip sekali dengan reaksi orang yang baru saja melihat setan. Mata membulat sempurna dengan mulut mengangga menambah kesan keterkejutan orang itu pada kalimat yang barusan didengarnya.

"Uchiha-sama serius?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya walaupun sudah tahu bagaimana jawabannya nanti.

"Tentu saja." Sahutnya sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya. "Soalnya kalau aku minta 'itu' kau pasti tidak maukan?"

Lagi-lagi yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah mengangguk cepat sambil memegang belahan kimononya erat-erat. Mungkin apa yang ditawarkan oleh Sasuke masih lebih baik daripada harus kehilangan keperawanannya hanya gara-gara kalah bermain igo.

"Ba—baiklah. Selama anda tidak macam-macam denganku. Apa anda berjanji?" Hinata kali ini menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu, memohon bahwa permintaannya ini tidak akan ditolak oleh sang pemenang.

"Aku berjanji." Sumpah Sasuke dihadapan Hinata. "Kalau tidak lupa." Imbuhnya cepat.

Hinata yang kesal pun langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menerima pukulan rasa angin tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang kekanak-kanakan karena ulah jahilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uc—Uchiha-sama, sepertinya anda tidak bilang kalau aku harus menjadi guling seperti ini?" Protes Hinata sambil berusaha membenarkan posisinya yang tidak enak karena ditindih oleh Sasuke.

Hinata yang saat ini sedang tidur sekasur dengan Sasuke sungguh merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar diperutnya dan kakinya pun ditimpa oleh sesosok pria yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa sekarang Sasuke sedang menyesapi aroma wangi lavender milik Hinata dengan menempelkan hidungnya dileher jenjang milik Hinata.

"Memangnya kau pikir seperti apa?" Sasuke yang sudah terlena dengan wewangian yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan makin intens menciumi leher Hinata.

"A—aku kira—" Perkataan Hinata terhenti bergitu menyadari bahwa lidah hangat milik Sasuke mulai mendarat dilehernya. "Tunggu jangan begini!" Pekik Hinata sambil membalikan badan dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

"Salahmu sendiri memunggungiku." Gumam Sasuke yang kesal karena sejak tadi Hinata hanya memunggunginya.

Sasuke kembali menarik kepala Hinata dan membenamkannya didadanya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Hinata erat sedangkan yang satunya lagi sibuk membelai setiap surai indigo milik perempuan tersebut.

"Kamu wangi." Puji Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Bu—bukankah wanita yang sering bersamamu juga pakai wewangian yang pastinya me—memabukan?" Hinata yang panik karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu mencoba untuk mengelak dari pujian Sasuke.

"Aku muak dengan bau mereka. Tapi aku suka baumu." Jawab Sasuke jujur membuat semburat merah mulai keluar dari pipi Hinata.

Hinata memang identik sekali dengan wangi lavender. Wangi ini didapatkannya dari campuran _aromatherapi_ yang biasanya dimasukkan Sakura ke dalam bak mandinya. Khasiatnya sendiri tentu saja untuk membuat Hinata bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak, mengingat Hinata mempunyai kebiasaan _sleep walking_ yang membuatnya sedikit takut untuk tidur cepat.

"Uc—Uchiha-sama, bolehkan saya bertanya?" Pinta Hinata takut-takut sambil berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar sedikit menjauh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukannya yang sempat mengendor karena ulah Hinata.

"Ka—kalau memang tadi anda muak dengan wanita-wanita tersebut. Kenapa anda mau berkencan dengan mereka?" Tanya Hinata sambil mencoba mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Itu—" Sesaat ada jeda dalam kalimat Sasuke sebelum akhirnya diteruskan sendiri olehnya. "—karena aku sedang bosan."

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya karena tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa memahami Sasuke dengan kelakuannya yang seperti itu. Apa maunya sih Sasuke sampai berpikiran seperti itu?

"Ka—kalau begitu, harusnya anda hanya melakukan hal seperti itu dengan orang yang anda cintai." Ujar Hinata mencoba bijak.

"Apa bedanya? Toh sama saja buatku." Timpal Sasuke yang memang sudah sering sekali mencicipi rasa seorang wanita.

"Tentu saja beda, Uchiha-sama." Sanggah Hinata. "Kalau bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai semuanya akan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Hmm—itu cuma pemikiranku sih." Lanjutnya berusaha menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sepertinya tertarik dengan pendapat Hinata pun langsung menopangkan pipinya dengan tangan kanannya. Rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana. Sekarang yang diinginkannya hanya mendengar celotehan Hinata karena sepertinya akan menjadi suatu obrolan yang menarik sekali.

"Apa lagi?"

"Eh—" Hinata sedikit terkejut karena saat ini Sasuke mau mendengarkannya. "I—itu ka—katanya saat melakukan itu dan orang yang kita cintai memanggil nama kita. Maka akan terasa lebih dekat dengan orang yang kita cintai itu, karena itu mantra." Jelas Hinata polos karena memang hanya pernah mendengarkan argumen orang-orang dewasa saja. "Apa Uchiha-sama pernah merasakannya?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja dia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Hinata tadi. Selama ini yang dilakukannya hanya untuk memenuhi hasrat dan nafsunya. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa cinta yang terlibat didalamnya.

"Oh—" Hinata pun hanya bisa merespon dengan membulatkan bibirnya sendiri karena memang tidak ada topik lain yang bisa dibahasnya."Ba—bagaimana kalau Uchiha-sama mencari pendamping hidup saja? Pasti banyakkan yang mencalonkan diri?" Entah apa yang lewat dalam pikiran Hinata, tiba-tiba kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Hinata.

Sasuke yang memang sejak tadi mendengarkan celotehan Hinata hanya bisa terpaku sejenak. Kemudian jarinya bergerak untuk menyentil dahi Hinata yang ada didepannya.

"Aw!" Rintih Hinata. "Sa—sakit! Uchiha-sama kenapa sih?"

"Itu balasan untukmu karena ngomong sembarang." Balasnya singkat menolak protes yang dilayangkan Hinata. "Lagipula dalam keadaan perang seperti ini bagaimana bisa aku mencari pendamping." Imbuhnya.

Hinata kembali diingatkan dengan tugasnya yang hampir dilupakannya tadi. Hinata kesinikan untuk memata-matai perkembangan pasukan Konohagakure, bukannya malah untuk menjadi konsultasi cinta seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Sesaat rasanya ingin Hinata mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada Sasuke karena sudah diingatkan kembali pada tujuan awalnya datang kesini.

"Tetapi sepertinya setelah perang berakhir aku harus cepat mencari pendamping." Jelas Sasuke tiba-tiba yang sama sekali tidak dapat diprediksi oleh Hinata. "Kau tahukan para tetua pasti ribut menginginkan penerus." Lanjutnya.

Hinata hanya bisa terkikik geli mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa suatu saat Sasuke bakal mempunyai istri dan seorang anak. Kasihan istri Sasuke kelak, pasti sakit hati karena kelakuan Sasuke yang doyan bermain perempuan.

"Aku harap kau tidak membuat istrimu jantungan karena kebiasaanmu, Uchiha-sama." Nasihat Hinata yang hanya direspon Sasuke dengan _deathglare_ karena pria itu merasa bahwa Hinata meremehkannya.

"Sudah kubilang, Haruno-san—" Ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Mustahilkan meminta kupu-kupu untuk menjauhi bunga yang ada didepannya?"

Hinata kembali berdecak kesal dengan pernyataan yang didengarnya dari Sasuke. Tetapi belum sempat Hinata meluapkan rasa kekesalannya, tangan kekar milik Sasuke sudah kembali mengurungnya didalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah. Cepat tidur!" Perintahnya cepat karena sepertinya Sasuke sudah enggan untuk membahas topik satu ini."Oh iya—" Lanjut Sasuke sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hinata yang sekarang sudah terpenjara dalam pelukan Sasuke, mau tidak mau harus beringsut lagi untuk melepaskan pelukannya yang sangat erat itu. Pasalnya, kalau pelukan Sasuke yang seperti itu dibiarkan terlalu lama, bisa-bisa pasokan oksigen di paru-paru Hinata habis dan tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok. Ok, kalimat terakhir memang terlalu dramatis, jadi abaikan.

"A—apa?" Hinata merespon kalimat yang sempat digantungkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku izinkan kau berkeliaran dikediamanku. Selama—" Ini dia kebiasaan Sasuke yang membuat orang-orang sedikit sebal dengannya. Sasuke hobi sekali mengantungkan kalimatnya, nggak bisa lihat apa kalau Hinata sudah menunggu lanjutannya dengan mata berbinar karena tujuan utamanya akan segera tercapai.

"Selama?" Hinata mencoba mengulang kata yang dihentikan oleh Sasuke. Hinata mengira bahwa dengan mengulangnya lagi, mungkin Sasuke akan ingat kembali dengan kalimat lanjutannya yang memang tidak dilupakan Sasuke.

"Selama kau berjanji bahwa kau akan selalu ada disisiku." Ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan yang bisa meluluhkan hati setiap wanita yang dipandangnya saat ini. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata yang sepertinya mencium gelagat tidak baik dari permintaan Sasuke.

"Untuk menjadi gulingmu?" Tanyanya mencoba memastikan makna dari kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi. Dan parahnya lagi, ternyata memang itu maksud dari perkataan Sasuke Uchiha. Hal ini bisa dilihat dari sebuah anggukan untuk merespon pertanyaan Hinata tadi.

Hinata hanya bisa menghirup udara serakus mungkin sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Dihabiskannya semua pasokan udara diparu-parunya dalam satu hembusan nafas karena rasa frustasi yang menderanya.

"A—aku harap kau bisa cepat menemukan 'guling'mu yang lain. Karena aku tidak bisa disini selamanya, Uchiha-sama." Gumam Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya yang mulai mengantuk dan hanya bisa bersikap pasrah saat (lagi-lagi) Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau melepaskan mainannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5 update XD

Semoga bisa menjawab rasa penasaran readers bahwa siapa yang kalah dan siapa pula yang menang.

MAAF KALAU KURANG MEMUASKAN :(

Awalnya sih mau buat— Tapi kalau begitu-begitu aja kurang asik. Yang 'itu'kan harus didasari cinta-sama-cinta /Ok, author mulai nggak bener!

Many thanks for :

**rqm3490 / IndigOnyx / Yushitsune Nakajima / sasuhina-caem / Mamoka / tobaru / Haiiro-Sora / Aki / Lollytha-Chan / Pooh / me / WidiwMin / Violetta Onyx / Hanyou Dark / Sky pea-chan**

** Karena udah selalu ngasih semangat buat aku supaya tetep nulis FF ini :)**

All question will answer at here :

**Nanti ada Gaara?** Ada-ada, nanti diakhir-akhir chapter dan bakal memegang peran penting**. Chapter 4 kemarin kurang memuaskan.** Wahh, gomen :( author lagi kekurangan ide, hehehe /ngeles**. Penulisan bahasa asing dan lain-lain pakai italic dong!** Thanks buat pengoreksiannya, kalau tidak lupa sih /eh? **Kasih Lime dong!** Ohok-ohok /author keselek err—etoo—diusahakan deh tapi paling soft lime /eh? **Kapan update?** Ini udah update :D **Nemu typo nih, tanda tanya keganti garis miring ya?** Iyaaaa, salahkan tangan yang udah mencet shift+/ tapi ternyata baru sadar kalau gagal. Pasti **Hinata yang menangkan?** Nggak asyik dong kalau Hinata yang menang, nyahahaha /ketawa nista. **Hinata bakal dirape Sasuke nggak?** What? Eh? /ngebayanginnosebleed. **Ada orang ketiga nggak? Sai gimana?** Nanti dong :p misi Hinata aja belum kelar. Sai? Sama seperti Gaara, dia bakal berperan banyak diakhir.

And last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

** MIND TO RnR? **


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Well, author cuma satu pengumuman. Karena selama liburan ini author sibuk dengan berbagai les keterampilan dan les mapel. Mungkin beberapa cerita yang saya buat bakal banyak yang telat update karena kesibukan saya. Maaf ya, resiko mau tamat sekolah -_-

Well, seperti janji saya yang bakal buat FF baru selain ini. Saya sudah buat 2 cerita baru loh, fufufu. Yuk check it out! Yang suka dengan pair SasuHina coba klik FF dengan judul 'Arigatou' dan buat yang suka GaaHina atau mencoba menyukai pair ini tolong klik FF dengan judul 'Amnesia'. Yak! Cukup promosinya. Balik kecerita—

Jeng jeng jeng /anggap ini backsound.

.

.

.

"Semalam Hinata-sama tidur dimana?" Pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali dilontarkan Sakura pada Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berada dikamarnya sendiri bersama dengan Sakura yang menemaninya berbincang-bincang—atau sebut saja sedang ada sidang yang dilakukan sepihak oleh seorang Sakura.

"Hinata-sama tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya saya melihat tempat tidur anda yang kosong?" Lanjut Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi karena sepertinya Hinata tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Hinata yang duduk didepan Sakura pun hanya bisa bergerak dengan gelisah berkali-kali mencoba membenarkan posisi duduknya yang tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya bukan salah posisi kaki Hinata sih. Tapi memang keadaan hati Hinata saja yang memang sedang kacau.

"A—aku—" Ucap Hinata terbata-bata, bukan karena gugup tapi karena takut. "Tidur dikamar Uchiha-sama." Imbuhnya cepat tanpa berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sedetik kemudian yang dapat kita dengar adalah suara teriakan histeris dari Sakura dan gebrakan meja yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua tangan mungil milik Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE TACTICS**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by Neiyha (based from VN: Iza Shutsujin! Koi Ikusa-Oda Nobunaga's Route) dengan banyak perubahan ala seorang Neiyha /abaikan**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga **

**Rate : M ( walaupun nggak ada lemonnya tapi ada beberapa konten kata-kata dewasanya XD )**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa monoton, dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—25.06.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kejadian malam itu, Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat semakin akrab dipandangan orang-orang sekitarnya. Dimana ada Sasuke selalu ada Hinata. Mungkin bagi yang tidak tahu dapat salah presepsi atas kedekatan mereka. Padahal dalam kenyataannya, hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari seorang majikan dan budaknya. Setiap malam Sasuke selalu meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya tidur. Selama ini sih hanya sebatas menjadi gulingnya saja. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak meminta sesuatu yang lebih darinya.

Bagaimana dengan kebiasaan Sasuke? Jangan kira kebiasaan Sasuke yang doyan bermain dengan wanita langsung sembuh begitu saja. Tidak jarang pula Sasuke masih membawa pulang wanita ke rumah yang memang dilakukannya untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Tapi bedanya sekarang, Sasuke tidak pernah menyuruh wanita tersebut untuk menginap sampai malam sehabis Sasuke selesai 'bermain' dengan wanita-wanita tersebut pasti Sasuke selalu memanggil Hinata kembali untuk menemaninya tidur. Hal yang sangat dibenci Hinata, mengingat bau kamar Sasuke yang membuat kepalanya pening karena aroma peluh bercampur cairan cinta yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Kadang tak jarang juga Sasuke yang kelelahan akhirnya tertidur dengan wanita yang dipakainya sampai pagi. Dan hal inilah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hinata, karena dengan begitu Hinata dapat menginvasi kediaman Uchiha, mencari petunjuk sedikit demi sedikit tanpa harus takut akan teguran Sai karena memang Sasuke sudah ! Inilah keuntungan yang Hinata dapatkan semenjak menjadi budak seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Berkat izin yang dikeluarkan secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Hinata bebas untuk berkeliaran didalam kediaman Uchiha sehingga memudahkannya untuk memata-matai perkembangan pasukan Konohagakure.

"Ya ampun! Kau masih ada disini?" Pekik Naruto melihat Hinata yang masih bebas berkeliaran didekat teritori kekuasaan Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil pun refleks memalingkan diri untuk menatap Naruto yang mulai berjalan memasuki pintu kamar milik Uchiha Sasuke. Pagi ini memang Hinata baru bangun dari tidurnya setelah tadi malam menjalankan tugasnya.

Niatnya sih ingin membereskan futon milik Sasuke yang berantakan, tapi ternyata kegiatannya itu kepergok oleh sahabat Sasuke tersebut.

"Se—selamat pagi Uzumaki-sama." Sapa Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya dihadapan Naruto.

"Selamat pagi juga, Hinata-hime." Balas Naruto membalas sapaan Hinata dengan memberi _suffix_ hime pada akhir namanya yang membuat Hinata mau tidak mau harus membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman diwajahnya. "Apa kau tahu dimana, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil menjulurkan kepalanya berusaha mencari sosok dari sahabatnya yang belum sempat dilihatnya itu.

"E—eto—Tadi Uchiha-sama bilang dia ingin keluar sebentar." Jawab Hinata sambil kembali melipat selimut milik Sasuke yang ada ditangannya dan memasukannya kedalam lemari geser dihadapannya.

"Ooo—" Sahut Naruto dengan membulatkan bibirnya untuk merespon jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hinata. "Yah tidak apa-apa sih. Sepertinya aku bisa laporan padanya lain waktu." Imbuhnya cepat sambil mengaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Mu—mungkin sebentar lagi Uchiha-sama akan pulang." Timpal Hinata pada Naruto yang mulai menunjukan raut muka kecewa karena orang yang dicarinya ternyata tidak ada dirumah. "Mu—mungkin sih." Lanjut Hinata cepat menyadari bahwa kalimat yang diucapkannya benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Hahaha, tidak apa kok. Kau taukan Teme orangnya seperti apa? Sudah pasti hari ini dia akan pulang malam." Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa mengingat bahwa sudah hampir 17tahun lebih dia mengenal seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk untuk merespon kalimat tersebut. Kalau memang Naruto yang berkata seperti itu pasti presentasi kebenarannya hampir mencapai 100%. Lagian Hinata tidak berhak men_judge _Sasuke dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang sedang mampir di pikirannya. Hinatakan baru mengenal Sasuke kurang lebih 2minggu yang lalu.

"Ma—maaf kalau lancang. Apa kedatangan Uzumaki-sama kesini untuk melaporkan kondisi pasukan Konohagakure?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut dan berusaha senormal mungkin dihadapan Naruto.

Sesaat alis Naruto mengeryit. Sepertinya Naruto masih berpikir apakah gadis dihadapannya ini perlu tahu dengan jawaban yang nanti akan dia lontarkan. Tapi toh, terserah saja sih. Walaupun tahu juga, gadis kecil seperti itu bisa apa? Mungkin baginya itu hanya secuil informasi yang tidak berguna.

"Ya—kau benar Hinata-hime." Jawab Naruto cepat. "Hari ini aku ingin melaporkan bahwa ternyata pasukan bagian barat tiba-tiba menerima serangan dari Sunagakure. Sepertinya perang benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi." Lanjutnya diakhiri dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang mengiringi selesainya laporan yang harusnya Naruto ceritakan pada Sasuke bukan pada Hinata.

"Eh—eh? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Khawatir? Entah karena memang khawatir pada keadaan orang-orang disana atau malah khawatir karena mengetahu bahwa sebentar lagi perang akan berkobar dan dirinya harus sesegera mungkin pulang ke desa Hyuuga untuk melaporkan hasil pengintaiannya yang menurutnya sampai saat ini masih minim sekali apabila dijadikan laporan sebagai pertimbangan aliansi desa mereka.

"Kau serius menanyakan itu?" Ujar Naruto sambil mengitari meja didepannya dan akhirnya memilih duduk diatas meja tersebut sambil menaikan satu kakinya keatas. "Tentu saja serangan itu bisa dihentikan. Jangan remehkan kekuatan pasukan Konohagakure, Hinata-hime. Semua pasukan disini ada dalam komandoku." Jelas Naruto bangga.

Hmm—satu informasi lagi yang didapat oleh Hinata. Satu informasi yang mungkin bisa berguna sebagai bahan pertimbangan Hiashi untuk menentukan aliansi mana yang nanti akan diambilnya. Satu fakta yang mengatakan bahwa, Konohagakure memiliki pertahanan yang kuat dalam melawan gempuran Sunagakure. Itu hanya dari sudut pandang pertahanan loh! Sebab Hinata belum sama sekali mendengar tentang serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Konohagakure pada Sunagakure, mengingat bahwa Konohagakure masih belum tertarik untuk memulai perang dengan membalas apa yang Sunagakure lakukan pada negara itu.

Hinata pun mulai memilah-milah informasi yang berhasil didapatnya selama menjalankan misinya dikediaman Uchiha. Mulai dari kesiapan pasukan Konohagakure, jumlah pasukan Konohagakure sampai dengan strategi perangnya pun sudah Hinata ketahui mengingat bahwa Sasuke sering sekali mengajaknya pergi untuk menghadiri rapat-rapat kenegaraan yang diselenggarakan oleh tetua Konohagakure. Sangking asyiknya Hinata tenggelam pikirannya, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Naruto mencoba memanggilnya.

"Hinata-hime! Hinata-hime! HEY! HINATA-HIME!" Panggil Naruto dengan nada tinggi yang sontak saja membuat Hinata kaget dan terperanjat dari lamunannya.

"Ma—maaf Uzumaki-sama. A—ada apa?" Tanya Hinata setelah otaknya mulai _connect_ lagi dengan panggilan yang diteriakan oleh Naruto.

"Ck, sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkanku." Desis Naruto kesal karena sepertinya Hinata tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. "Tadi aku bertanya, apa hari ini kau ada acara?"

Hinata berpikir kembali. Hinata mencoba mengingat apakah hari ini dia mempunyai jadwal untuk memata-matai kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Tapi toh yang punyanya saja sedang keluar rumah. Sehingga target utamanya juga tidak ada. Hal itu membuat Hinata otomatis tidak mempunyai pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya hari ini.

"Sa—saya rasa tidak." Jawab Hinata yang disambut dengan sebuah cengiran khas yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau mau menemaniku berkeliling kota? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!" Tawar Naruto pada Hinata.

Sesaat Hinata ragu untuk mengiyakan tawaran Naruto yang memintanya untuk menemaninya berkeliling kota. Tetapi lebih ragu lagi untuk menolaknya setelah melihat mata biru milik Naruto yang menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan—atau singkatnya _puppy eyes_.

"Baiklah." Ujar Hinata pasrah. "Aku minta izin dulu pada Sakura-san."

.

.

.

"Aku masih heran kenapa Teme masih memperbolehkanmu berkeliaran didekatnya." Ujar Naruto sambil mulai memakan ramen yang tersaji didepannya. "Setahuku—" Lagi-lagi ucapannya terhenti takala sumpit yang berisi penuh dengan mie ramen memasuki mulutnya. "Teme orangnya cepat bosan. Jangankan seminggu, dua hari saja wanita itu pasti sudah dibuangnya."

Hinata yang sedang duduk didepannya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Kalau Hinata boleh cerita, mungkin daritadi Hinata sudah menceritakan perihal taruhannya dengan Sasuke yang membuatnya apes secara sepihak dan diperbudak oleh Sasuke. Tapi, gengsi dong dan yang ada pasti pria berambut pirang jabrik ini bakal nertawain Hinata habis-habisan.

"Apa dia suka padamu ya?" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat Hinata tersedak saat mulai menyuapkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Ti—tidak mungkin Uzumaki-sama." Tolak Hinata sopan sambil mencoba menyeka bibirnya yang kotor dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "Anda tahukan bahwa tipe Uchiha-sama itu—yah begitulah."

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penyangkalan Hinata. Memang benar sih selama ini wanita kesukaan Sasuke memang berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Tipe wanita kesukaan Sasuke pastilah yang cantik, seksi, dan—

Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat berusaha untuk menatap gadis yang didepannya. Matanya mengabsen setiap jengkal tubuh milik Hinata. Wajahnya cantik, bibirnya mungil, kulitnya putih, matanya indah dengan warna pearl yang lembut. Sungguh, gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini hampir mendekati sempurna—tentu saja minus dengan sifatnya yang pemalu.

"Menurutku—" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sembari meletakan mangkok mie yang telah kosong kembali ke atas meja. "Kau juga cantik kok." Pujinya pada Hinata yang mendatangkan semburat merah dipipi putih Hinata.

"Te—terima kasih, Uzumaki-sama." Balas Hinata tersipu malu mendengar kalimat pujian yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Sungguh Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa memprediksi serangan Naruto yang bisa-bisa membuatnya sakit jantung karena malu.

"Oh iya, setelah pulang dari Konohagakure apa yang nanti akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya Naruto ada Hinata yang mulai kembali memakan makanannya yang belum habis.

"Sa—saya juga tidak tahu." Jawab Hinata lirih sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih merona merah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tetap disini saja? Setelah perang selesai kau bisa jadi istriku! Hahaha!" Canda Naruto dibarengi dengan tawa renyahnya karena lelucon yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Ok! Bagi Naruto memang kalimat tadi tidak lebih dari sekedar lelucon yang tanpa sengaja terucap. Tapi pikirkan efeknya pada Hinata dong! Kalimat tadi sukses membuat Hinata mem_blushing_ ria dan kalau memang ada kontes muka siapa yang paling mirip kepiting rebus. Pasti Hinata sudah menyabet piala juara pertama dengan kondisi yang sekarang sedang menimpanya. Sayangnya, mana ada kontes seperti itu.

"Hey! Aku Cuma bercanda!" Sahut Naruto menyadari perubahan warna wajah lawan bicaranya. "Tidak mungkin aku menjadikanmu istri. Bisa-bisa Teme akan memenggalku. Kau-kan miliknya."

"I—itu tidak benar, Uzumaki-sama." Tolak Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "A—aku cuma menemaninya sampai aku kembali lagi ke desa asalku." Jelas Hinata berusaha menyakinkan Naruto bahwa dirinya memang miliknya sendiri bukan milik orang lain maupun milik Sasuke Uchiha.

"Wah begitu ya. Pasti sepi kalau kamu sudah pulang. Ah, begini saja! Bagaimana kalau kau menikah saja dengan Teme? Itu berarti kau tidak usah pulangkan? Ya—ya! Begitu saja ya? Hahaha!" Ucap Naruto mengiyakan perkataannya sendiri tanpa mendengar jawaban dari orang yang dilibatkannya.

Lagi-lagi dan mau tidak mau, Hinata kembali tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri. Ucapan Naruto yang secara spontanitas terucap membuat Hinata tidak habis pikir, apakah yang barusan dikatakannya itu sungguhan atau hanya sebuah lelucon garing disiang bolong.

"A—anda pasti bercandakan?" Selidik Hinata sambil memicingkan matanya mencoba untuk menatap Naruto yang masih tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. "Uc—Uchiha-sama bilang bahwa setelah perang dia memang mau mencari istri. Tapi sudah pasti bukan saya—" Tutur Hinata mencoba menceritakan percakapan yang dialaminya 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Hah? Dia bilang begitu? Aku kira dia bakal melajang seumur hidupnya. Teme-kan bukan orang yang bisa terikat seperti itu." Naruto yang terkejut hampir saja berdiri dari kursinya sendiri.

Hinata mengangguk dengan mantap. Kemudian bibirnya mulai terbuka lagi untuk menjelaskan penuturannya lebih detail.

"Uchiha-sama bilang bahwa para tetua pasti akan memaksanya." Ucap Hinata tanpa tergagap yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah cukup nyaman dengan kehadiran pria berambut pirang itu didekatnya. "Uchiha-sama bilang pasti mereka cepat-cepat memintanya membuatkan penerus." Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar cerita dari Hinata. Timbul rasa simpati pada Sasuke. Naruto bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya terus-terusan ditekan agar segera mencari calon pendamping. Karena memang itulah yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang, Minato dan Kushina yang merupakan orang tua Naruto sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk segera mencari pendamping. Alasannya sih, ingin cepat menimang cucu.

"Ah—kasihan Teme. Eh, Hinata itu dibibirmu." Ujar Naruto sambil mengusap sisa makanan yang tertinggal dibibir Hinata.

"Eh—eh? Te—terima kasih." Dan Hinata pun akhirnya mulai gagap lagi menghadapi perlakuan Naruto yang spontan itu.

Mungkin bagi yang tidak tahu menahu, pasti akan salah paham dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Dari sudut pandang seorang penonton, Hinata dan Naruto seperti sepasang sejoli yang sedang berkencan. Dan parahnya lagi seseorang yang tidak sengaja lewat didepan restoran itu setelah pulang dari kunjungan 'kencannya' memergoki pertemuan Hinata dan Naruto dan sudah pasti dugaannya kembali pada kesalahpahaman yang sempat disinggung tadi.

.

.

.

"Kalian cepatlah! Tuan Besar pulang dalam keadaan mabuk!" Teriak salah satu pelayan keluarga Uchiha sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu masuk kediaman milik Uchiha tersebut.

Setelah teriakan itu selesai, terdengar beberapa langkah kaki yang mengiringi perginya pelayan itu. Hinata yang tidak sengaja melihat keramaian itu, hanya bisa menyingkir sejenak dari lorong yang panjang sekedar memberi jalan pada mereka yang terburu-buru. Masa bodoh baginya, pastinya Sasuke Uchiha baru pulang dari tempat wanita penghiburnya. Tidak ada urusannya dengan Hinata. Hinata yang jengah pada keadaan itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menuju kamarnya. Tetapi belum sampai setengah jalan menuju kamarnya, ada seorang pelayan yang memanggil namanya dengan setengah berteriak.

"Haruno-san—Haruno-san! Tuan Besar memanggilmu!" Teriaknya sambil berlari terpogoh-pogoh mencoba menyusul Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Hinata sudah tahu betul apa yang menantinya di kamar Sasuke. Pastinya Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk kembali menemaninya tidur. Ugh! Padahal Hinata sangat benci bau sake. Terserah mau dibilang anak kecil juga, Hinata benci dengan aroma minuman yang membuat kepalanya pening itu.

"Ba—baiklah, aku akan kesana." Sahut Hinata menurut dan kemudian berjalan mengekor pelayan tersebut yang sepertinya berniat mengantarkan Hinata ke kamar Sasuke.

Sesampainya di luar kamar Sasuke. Hinata bisa mendengar teriakan histeris dari beberapa pelayan yang ada dikamar Sasuke. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke saat itu, yang Hinata tahu pasti keadaannya kacau sekali.

"Per—permisi." Sapa Hinata mencoba memberi tanda bahwa dia sudah hadir disana sekarang.

Ketika pintu terbuka yang terlihat adalah keadaan kamar Sasuke yang kacau balau. Entah sudah berapa barang pecah belah yang rusak dan bertebaran dilantai. Dan yang paling membuat Hinata terkejut adalah tangan Sasuke yang besimbah darah karena memang sepertinya dialah pelaku perusakan barang-barang tersebut.

"Kalian keluar!" Perintah Sasuke kepada para pelayannya yang masih terpojok karena ketakutan dengan tingkah laku Tuan Besar mereka. "Dan kau Haruno-san, kau tetap disini!"

Para pelayan yang memang sejak awal ketakutan segera bergegas lari keluar kamar Sasuke. Hingga tinggalah seorang Sasuke dengan Hinata sendirian disana. Bulu roma Hinata sempat berdiri saat memandang mata onyx milik Sasuke yang menyimpan kilatan amarah pada setiap tatapan yang ditujukannya kepada Hinata.

"Uc—Uchiha-sama ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Darimana kamu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah balik bertanya pada Hinata.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. Otaknya berusaha mencerna maksud pertanyaan Sasuke. Apa mungkin yang Sasuke tanyakan adalah perihal pertemuannya dengan Naruto? Tidak ada salahnya kan dijawab.

"Ta—tadi siang Uzumaki-sama mengajakku pergi makan siang." Jawab Hinata polos.

"BOHONG!" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Bo—bohong?" Hinata mencoba mengulang perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. " U—untuk apa saya berbohong? Memang itu kok kenyataannya." Hinata yang gelagapan pun mencoba menjelaskannya pada Sasuke, tapi nihil akibatnya amarah Sasuke semakin terpancing keluar.

"Kau kencankan dengan Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkasme.

"Ke—kencan? Bagaimana mu—" Hinata mencoba berpikir sejenak. Untuk apa menjelaskan hal tersebut pada Sasuke? Toh, Hinata bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke. "Bu—bukan urusanmu." Imbuh Hinata tanpa niat akan melanjutkan penjelasan yang sudah hampir terlontar dari bibirnya.

Jawaban yang salah Hinata! Sasuke yang yang memang sudah marah apalagi ditambah dengan pengaruh sake yang diminumnya membuat Sasuke tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Ditariknya lengan Hinata yang membuat Hinata sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba dibawa mendekat menghadapi wajah Sasuke yang tampan dan tanpa cela.

"KAU MILIKKU! TIDAK BOLEH ADA PRIA LAIN YANG MENYENTUHMU SELAIN AKU!" Bentak Sasuke didepan wajah Hinata.

Beberapa saat setelah mendengar deklarasi Sasuke secara langsung didepan wajahnya. Yang Hinata rasakan sekarang adalah bibir Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah menempel dibibir pink milik Hinata dan mulai menginvansinya dengan gerakan kasar dan tergesa-gesa. Tidak selesai sampai disitu, tangan Sasuke yang jahil juga mulai mengeksplorasi setiap jengkal tubuh sital milik Hinata. Hinata yang mulai panik mencoba berkali-kali mendorong Sasuke menjauh, tapi gagal karena memang perbedaan kekuatan antara Hinata dan Sasuke.

Air mata Hinata mulai turun dengan deras dari kedua mata pearlnya. Ciuman yang tadinya manis berubah menjadi asin karena basahnya bibir Hinata dengan air matanya sendiri. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak mengurangi niat Sasuke untuk tetap melumat bibir mungil yang ada didepannya. Setelah beberapa saat berpagutan, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya untuk sesaat mengambil nafas.

"Sepertinya malam ini kau harus benar-benar diingatkan lagi bahwa kau itu MILIKKU." Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata sambil menindih Hinata dilantai kamarnya.

Dan sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada Hinata malam itu.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 XD akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya!  
Tiap mau ngetik pasti ada aja gangguan ditengah jalan, jadinya nggak jadi jadi =3=

Many thanks for :

**rqm3490 / IndigOnyx / Yushitsune Nakajima / sasuhina-caem / Mamoka / tobaru / Aki / Pooh / me / WidiwMin / Violetta Onyx / cherry kuchiki / Hyuka LavenHime / sasuhinaShy / pryscil-chan / Sabaku no rei gak login**

** Karena udah selalu ngasih semangat buat aku supaya tetep nulis FF ini :)**

All question will answer at here:

**Cobain reviewnya tiap orang dong!** Waduh, gimana ya? Saya langsungin gini juga biar cepet ngetiknya /emang dasar nggak mau repot. GOMEEEN /sujud-sujud. **Sampai chapter berapa?** Author sendiri juga nggak tahu -3- kalau ngikut jalan cerita VN-nya sih sekarang sudah sampai pertengahan. **Bakal ada Gaara ya?** Iya :D diakhir cerita. **Kegiatan Sakura disana apa? Ceritain dong!** Nanti tokoh utamanya jadi Sakura dong kalau ikut-ikutan dibahas. **Panggil Chika ya? **E—eto, ini aku punya dua orang. Namaku Ney dan Chika itu patnerku jadi—. **Hinata dan Sasuke jadi OOC ya?** Iya, diwarning juga sudah ditulis, nyahaha. **Kapan Sasuke tertarik sama Hinata? Jangan pakai L ya?** Wah, kapan yaaaa? L? Ada kok tapi dipotong, kalau mau sih bayangin aja masing-masing. Hahaha /dilempar sendal. **Yang nyadar duluan siapa?** Mau dibuat pada bebal jadi nggak sadar-sadar :p. **Hinata nanti mata-matain Gaara juga?** Nggak deh kayaknya, makin panjang aja nanti konfliknya. **Ada orang ketiga?** /tunjuk-tunjuk keatas. **Kapan Sasuke tobat? **Maaf ya, Sasuke belum dapat hidayah-Nya /dichidori. **Kapan Hinata ngejalanin misinya?** Nah, dichapter ini sudah disinggung tuh :3

And last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

** MIND TO RnR? **


	7. Chapter 7: Sorry

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Nggak mau banyak cingcong deh :P yang pasti author minta maaf karena— /evil smile.

SELAMAT MEMBACA!

Jeng jeng jeng /anggap ini backsound.

.

.

.

Pagi itu matahari sudah sedikit tergelincir ke arah barat. Bukan pagi lagi ternyata, hari sudah siang. Beberapa orang pelayan sudah sibuk berlalu lalang sepanjang koridor kediaman Uchiha untuk membersihkan rumah dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang lain. Tetapi sepertinya kegaduhan itu tidak menganggu Sasuke yang masih lelap tertidur setelah tadi malam sempat mabuk karena terlalu banyak meneguk sake.

TOK TOK TOK!

Pintu diketuk, tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Si pemilik kamar tidak bergeming dari kasurnya. Tangannya yang kekar malah memeluk erat gundukan selimut disebelahnya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dalam kamar. Tetapi sekarang, Sasuke merasa terusik dengan suara ketukan pintu yang memaksanya kembali dari dunia mimpinya. Walaupun matanya masih terpejam, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah terbangun. Merasa ada yang ganjil, tangannya meraba-raba kasur disebelah kanannya. Frustasi karena yang dicari tidak juga ditemukan. Akhirnya Sasuke beringsut dari tempatnya dan mulai terduduk dikasurnya. Ditariknya selimut yang berada disebelahnya dengan kasar hingga terlempar kesembarang tempat. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa dilihatnya, pemandangan yang dalam dua minggu ini menjadi santapan sehari-harinya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Permisi, Sasuke-sama." Rupanya sang tamu sudah tidak sabar lagi dan akhirnya memilih untuk masuk walaupun tidak mendapatkan izin Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menoleh untuk melihat rupa sang tamu yang dengan lancangnya masuk kekamarnya. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya terkepal, mata onyxnya dipenuhi oleh kilatan amarah. Tanpa membalas sapaan dari tamu tersebut, Sasuke langsung menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang sudah berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Sai, dimana Haruno-san?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara berat yang serak karena memang baru saja bangun tidur.

Sai menatap sejenak mata onyx milik Tuannya itu. Dengan tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tuannya, Sai hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari mempertahankan atmosfir mencekam yang sejak tadi memenuhi kamar Sasuke. Ragu-ragu dengan jawabannya, Sai terlihat berpikir keras untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar Tuannya tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Sai!" Sekali lagi Sasuke memanggilnya. "Dimana Haruno-san?" Ulang Sasuke dengan nada yang sudah tidak bisa bersahabat lagi.

Dipertanyaan kedua inilah Sai pun akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Dia—" Sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya Sai sempat untuk bernafas sejenak. "—ada di kamarnya." Imbuhnya cepat.

Salah satu alis milik Sasuke terangkat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sai. Dikamarnya sendiri? Bukankah kamar Hinata sudah dipindahkan—secara sepihak— oleh Sasuke ke kamarnya? Merasa tidak paham dengan ucapan Sai, akhirnya mau tidak mau Sasuke harus kembali bertanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke singkat sambil membenahi kimononya yang berantakan.

"Ke—kemarin—malam—" Hore! Sejak kedatangan Hinata sepertinya satu persatu orang dikediaman Uchiha mulai tertular penyakit gagap. Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi Sai yang mulai tergagap saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Hinata kabur ke kamarnya sendiri." Lanjut Sai singkat-jelas-padat.

"Kabur? Kenapa?" Singkatnya Sasuke masih belum paham, dan hal itu berujung dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi dihadiahkannya pada Sai seorang.

"Karena Sasuke-sama berusaha untuk—" Lagi-lagi rasa ragu menyergap Sai. Apa benar keputusannya tepat untuk menceritakan hal tersebut dengan sejelas-jelasnya?

"Aku kenapa?" Kalimat Sai yang menggantung membuat sang Uchiha penasaran.

"—memperkosanya." Lanjut Sai tanpa mengulang kalimat pembukanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE TACTICS**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by Neiyha (based from VN: Iza Shutsujin! Koi Ikusa-Oda Nobunaga's Route) dengan banyak perubahan ala seorang Neiyha /abaikan (dan nggak tahu kenapa dichapter ini kecampur sama sedikit rutenya Akechi Mitsuhide -_-)**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga **

**Rate : M ( walaupun nggak ada lemonnya tapi ada beberapa konten kata-kata dewasanya XD )**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa monoton, dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—03.06.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-sama, tolong buka pintunya!" Pinta Sakura sambil tetap mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ti—tidak mau!" Tolak Hinata. "Kumohon Sakura! Ti—tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Sahut Hinata dari dalam sambil tetap menahan pintunya agar tetap tertutup.

"Tapi Hinata-sama, sejak tadi pagi anda belum makan dan minum!" Teriak Sakura frustasi karena khawatir akan keadaan Hinata.

"A—aku tidak apa-apa! Sungguh!" Balas Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

Mari kita tengok kejadian sebelumnya. Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Kalian pikir dengan kalimat mengantung seperti itu, maka malam itu Hinata akan benar-benar menjadi milik Sasuke? Sayang sekali, semuanya salah besar. Malam itu Hinata berhasil kabur setelah mati-matian memberontak dan berakhir dengan satu gigitan keras ditangan Sasuke yang mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Ditambah dengan teriakan minta tolong dari Hinata yang beruntungnya didengar oleh Sai yang memang malam itu sedang berpatroli disekeliling kamar Sasuke. Sehingga pada akhirnya, Sai pun turut berperan serta dalam melepaskan Hinata dari terkaman nafsu serigala Sasuke.

Dan semenjak kejadian tadi itu. Hinata mengurung dirinya di kamar yang pernah Sasuke sediakan padanya. Sejak pagi sampai siang ini, Hinata tidak sedikit pun beranjak dari kamarnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar makan dan minum sekalipun. Tentu saja hal yang tak lazim ini membuat Sakura yang merupakan pengasuh Hinata menjadi sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Sudah lama Sakura berada didepan kamar Hinata untuk membujuk Hinata membukakan pintunya. Tapi semua usahanya tidak ada yang berhasil mengingat Hinata yang masih bersikeras untuk menahan pintunya.

Alasannya? Baiklah kalau kalian bertanya begitu. Bukan karena Hinata takut akan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi. Tapi karena dia malu. Kenapa dia malu? Jadi, walaupun belum sempat melakukan 'itu' tetapi Sasuke sudah berhasil menjamah sebagaian besar tubuh Hinata yang menurut Sasuke memang suatu mahakarya ciptaan Tuhan yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Salahkan tubuh Hinata yang begitu menggoda dan kulitnya yang putih bagaikan salju. Malam itu juga, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memberikan _kissmark_ untuk menandai bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya. Dan bukan hanya satu-dua, tetapi banyak sekali _kissmark_ di leher sampai perut Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, kumohon! Apapun yang terjadi saya tidak akan marah." Bujuk Sakura sekali lagi melihat pintu yang masih tertutup dan tak bergeming.

Tidak marah? Bagaimana mungkin! Yang Hinata tahu pasti setelah melihat 'tanda' yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke dilehernya. Hinata akan menjadi bulan-bulanan ceramah Sakura. Mana mau Hinata menerima ceramah yang jelas-jelas bukan karena perbuatannya. Semua inikan salah Sasuke, kenapa pula harus Hinata yang mendapat pelajaran langsung dari Sakura?

"Su—sudahlah Sakura, aku bilang aku ingin sendiri!" Lagi-lagi yang terdengar hanyalah sebuah penolakan dari diri Hinata.

TAP TAP TAP!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki orang berjalan dari balik punggung Sakura. Ah—bukan berjalan rupanya, orang tersebut sedang berlari mendekati tempat Sakura sedang berpijak. Dengan segera Sakura membalikan badannya dan refleks membungkuk memberi salam saat melihat siapa orang yang sedang berlari mendekatinya.

"Haruno-san didalam?" Tanya orang itu tanpa basa-basi, langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan Sakura yang masih berdiri membentengi pintu kamar Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk, Sakura sudah tahu pasti bahwa yang disebut orang itu Haruno-san bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan Hinata yang saat ini masih berada dikamarnya. Sakura pun akhirnya menyingkir untuk memberi jalan kepada orang itu agar sekedar lebih dekat berada dipintu Hinata. Tanpa perlu menunggu lagi, orang itu kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata yang sejak tadi mendengar suara pintu sedikit jengah juga. Amarah yang daritadi ditahannya akhirnya menyembur keluar.

"Sakura! Su—sudah kubilang jangan—"

"Ini aku Sasuke!" Potong pria itu cepat sehingga bisa dipastikan bahwa yang sedang mengetuk pintunya memang seorang Sasuke Uchiha—pria yang hampir melakukan percobaan pemerkosaan pada Hinata. "Buka pintunya!" Pinta Sasuke atau harus diartikan sebagai perintah?

Mendengar suara yang membuatnya ketakutan semalam. Tiba-tiba irama nafas Hinata berubah menjadi tidak teratur. Darahnya berdesir cepat diantara pembuluh nadinya, membuat pacuan jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan. Tubuh Hinata yang tadinya masih kering tiba-tiba berubah basah kuyup karena dibanjiri oleh keringatnya sendiri. Mukanya terlihat pucat diiringi suara gigi gemeretak karena gemetar. Ternyata efek gugup menghadapi Sasuke hari ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Haruno-san, kau bisa dengar aku?" Panggil Sasuke sekali lagi—cukup sabar rupanya. "Kita harus bicara sekarang!"

'TIDAAAAK!' teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Saat ini kondisi Hinata terlalu kacau untuk sekedar membahas hal yang hampir terjadi padanya. Tangan Hinata masih terus menahan pintu yang ada didepannya. Dalam hati Hinata berharap bahwa Sasuke akan segera meninggalkannya sendirian. Cukup hari ini saja, dan besok Hinata akan kembali seperti biasanya. Tapi rupanya Kami-sama tidak mengabulkan do'a Hinata. Karena Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa pintu yang dipeganginya mulai bergeser dan dibuka dengan paksa.

BRAAAK!

Dengan satu hentakan kuat akhirnya pintu kamar terbuka. Hinata yang daritadi berusaha menjaga agar pintu tetap tertutup terpental jatuh kebelakang karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Siluet seorang pria mulai tergambar di mata Hinata. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagikan siapa itu?

"Syukurlah, Hinata-sama." Ucap Sakura lega akhirnya bisa melihat Hinata kembali. "Saya sangat—"

BRAAAK!

Dan dengan satu dorongan yang keras lagi, pintu itu kembali tertutup. Sehingga bisa dipastikan bahwa hanya ada dua makhluk hidup yang ada didalam kamar tersebut. Hanya Hinata dan juga Sasuke yang memaksa masuk kedalam.

"AP—BAGAIMANA BI—"

Sebelum protes keluar dari bibir Sakura atas perlakuan Sasuke. Sai sudah menarik tangan Sakura yang bersiap untuk kembali menggedor pintu kamar Hinata. Ditatapnya mata hijau emerald milik Sakura dengan pandangan tajam. Dan akhirnya keluar sebuah permintaan yang terucap dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya—BERDUA!" Pintanya pada Sakura dengan penekanan pada satu kata di akhir kalimatnya kemudian menyeret Sakura untuk menjauhi ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"A—aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Uc—Uchiha-sama. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa!" Ucap Hinata terbata-bata sambil tetap menjaga jarak dengan orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tidak!" Potongnya cepat. "Kita harus bicara! H-A-R-U-S!" Imbuhnya dengan mengeja kata-kata terakhirnya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengalah kepada permintaan Sasuke yang cukup keras kepala. Akhirnya Hinata duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Sasuke dengan mengambil jarak yang aman tentunya. Mata _pearl_nya menatap lurus ke arah mata onyx milik Sasuke. Disilangkannya jari-jarinya sekedar untuk mengatasi sedikit rasa gugupnya.

"Ba—baiklah Uchiha-sama." Balas Hinata yang akhirnya pasrah. "A—aku harap ini bukan pembicaraan yang lama karena aku—" Gelapan, akhirnya Hinata pun mencoba mencari alasan untuk menyingkat percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan! Aku kesini cuma mau bilang—" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya kemudian melirik sedikit ke arah kanannya. Bukan karena disana ada makhluk lain atau sejenisnya, tapi karena Sasuke ingin menghindari tatapan _puppy eyes_ milik Hinata. "Maaf." Gumamnya pelan dengan suara sangat-sangat kecil.

Sekecil-kecilnya suara yang dihasilkan oleh pita suara Sasuke. Tetapi dengan keadaan kamar yang hening sekali, membuat telinga Hinata dengan mudah mendengar gelombang suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Sedikit rasa terkejut memenuhi hatinya, karena Hinata pun tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha akan meminta maaf atas perbuataannya kemarin. Kalian tahukan Sasuke Uchiha? Orang kaya nan berkuasa! Pastinya kata maaf tidak ada pada kamusnya. Baginya cukup berikan uang saja pada orang yang dirugikan, dan kasus pun ditutup.

"Ma—maaf, bisa diulangi sekali lagi? Tadi a—aku tidak mendengarnya." Bohong memang, tapi Hinata hanya ingin memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Geezz—tidak akan kuulangi lagi!" Sahut Sasuke marah karena merasa diabaikan oleh Hinata.

Sasuke pun dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Hinata. Dengan punggung tangan kanannya, Sasuke berusaha untuk menutupi wajahya yang memerah karena malu. Ya, dia malu! Karena ini adalah pengalaman yang jarang sekali dilakukannya, mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari dan mungkin juga tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Pfft—" Hampir saja tawa Hinata keluar karena tingkah pria didepannya ini. Lucu memang melihat seorang Sasuke yang angkuh dan biasanya hanya bisa memerintahnya tiba-tiba minta maaf. Tetapi tentu Hinata masih sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri, sehingga tidak mungkin dia tertawa di depan Sasuke. "Ti—tidak apa-apa, Uchiha-sama. A—aku mengerti kok, pasti kemarin anda sedang mabuk." Ujar Hinata sambil mencoba memperbaiki raut mukanya.

"Kemarin, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Dobe?" Tanpa merespon peryataan yang diucapkan Hinata, Sasuke kembali bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Hinata.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi malam. Kalau tidak salah, sebelum melakukan 'itu', Sasuke juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada Hinata. Tetapi saat itu, Hinata belum sempat menjelaskan semuanya karena keburu diserang oleh Sasuke yang marah dengan jawaban jangan—ikut—campur yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Tidak mau hal yang sama terulang lagi, akhirnya Hinata mencoba untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Ke—Kemarin Uzumaki-sama datang mencari, Uchiha-sama." Ujar Hinata mengawali ceritanya yang mungkin akan sedikit memakan waktu. " Te—Tetapi karena saat itu Uchiha-sama tidak ada Uzumaki-sama akhirnya mengajakku berkeliling itulah ceritanya."

"Oh—" Hanya 2huruf itulah yang menjadi balasan Hinata atas semua cerita yang dijelaskannya, tetapi itu sebelum Sasuke kembali menanyakan semua hal lebih detail. "Hanya itu?" Pertanyaan yang singkat, tapi itu cukup membuat Hinata mengerti bahwa Sasuke memintanya untuk lebih detail dalam menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Si—siangnya Uzumaki-sama menraktirku makan di restoran. Dan—Oh iya, Uzumaki-sama menceritakan tentang perkembangan pasukan disebelah barat. Apakah Uchiha-sama ingin mendengarkannya?" Tawar Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Sasuke. "Aku bisa mendengarnya langsung dari Dobe nanti." Imbuhnya.

"Ah—Ba—baiklah."

Keduanya pun kembali terdiam setelah percakapan mereka selesai. Tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali menoleh untuk melihat lagi rupa Hinata yang sudah kembali sedikit—lega. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke mulai merangkak mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang tidak menyadari gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Sasuke tidak punya persiapan sama sekali. Sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Hinata hanyalah mematung ditempatnya sendiri. Sasuke yang sudah berada dekat dengan Hinata kemudian menyibakan rambut indigo panjang milik Hinata yang menutupi lehernya. Disentuhnya 'tanda merah' yang tercetak dengan jelas dileher jenjang Hinata.

"Ini perbuatanku?" Tanyanya sambil mengabsen satu persatu _kissmark_ dileher Hinata dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang.

Hinata yang kembali gugup hanya bisa mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke. Jari-jari Sasuke yang bergerak pelan-pelan dilehernya bisa dirasakan dengan mudah oleh kulit sensitif Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah, berharap kejadian kemarin tidak akan terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Detik berikutnya Hinata dikejutkan dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan lembut sembari mengusap surai-surai indigo miliknya.

"Maaf." Bisiknya pelan ditelinga Hinata. "Kau pasti takutkan? Maafkan aku!" Sekali lagi Sasuke meminta maaf atas kelakuan kurang ajarnya pada Hinata.

Hinata yang tersentak dengan perlakuan lembut yang tiba-tiba dari Sasuke hanya bisa terisak didada bidang milik pemimpin klan Uchiha itu. Tumpah sudah semua ketakutan Hinata atas kejadian yang hampir menimpanya tadi malam. Sungguh, sejak semalam tadi Hinata sudah mati-matian untuk tidak menangis karena memikirkan hal tersebut. Tapi satu kalimat dari Sasuke sanggup menjebol pertahanan diri Hinata, hingga disinilah Hinata sekarang menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Sasuke.

"Ssshh—Tidak apa-apa Haruno-san, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Bujuk Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang masih menanggis sambil terus mengucap puncak kepalanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, suara tangis Hinata menghilang. Sasuke pun mengangkat dagu milik Hinata untuk melihat wajah Hinata. Butiran air mata masih terlihat bermuara disela-sela matanya. Matanya yang berwarna pearl terlihat berkaca-kaca dengan hidung semerah tomat—makanan favorit Sasuke. Pelan-pelan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendaratkan ciumannya didahi Hinata yang tertutup poni ratanya sambil bergumam.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi." Ucap Sasuke lirih ditengah-tengah ciumannya.

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Hinata kembali ditarik Sasuke untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya. Awalnya Sasuke mengira bahwa setelah itu Hinata akan menolak perlakuannya. Yah, kalian tahu sendirilah Hinata orangnya seperti apa? Diakan pemalu tingkat akut. Tetapi kali ini reaksinya berbeda, setelah beberapa menit bersandar didada Sasuke sepertinya Hinata tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari sana barang sedetik pun. Merasa ada yang janggal akhirnya Sasuke mencoba mengecek kondisi Hinata yang terbilang—aneh itu.

"Haruno-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Panggil Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Hinata untuk melihat keadaannya.

Mata onyx milik Sasuke memandang tidak percaya akan apa yang terlukis dalam penglihatannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Hinata— Sasuke yang sudah panik tidak bisa berpikir lagi, yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menggendong Hinata dalam pelukannya kemudian keluar dari kamar secepat-cepatnya.

"SAI! SAKURA! KEMARILAH CEPAT!" Teriaknya disela-sela larinya.

.

.

.

Akhirnyaaaaa /nari ala cheerleader

Chapter 7 akhirnya selesai juga -_- setelah 3hari stuck gara-gara nggak ada ide dan berakhir dengan cerita setengah-setengah. Maaf ya kalau kurang panjang dan maaf kalau—

MENGHANCURKAN SEMUA IMPIAN READERS :p

Kan nggak asik kalau ceritanya mudah ditebak :D jadinya ya ehem— /dihajar rame-rame

Many thanks for :

**Pooh / tobaru / rqm3490 / hikari / Yukio Hisa / IndigOnyx / Mamoka / pryscil-chan / sasuhina-caem / me / Onie / Yushitsune Nakajima / Aki / n / daisuke / Dae Uchiha / Sugar Princess71 / Kertas Biru / Akeboshi / ore / Sky pea-chan / Guest / ikkaarifin**

** Karena udah selalu ngasih semangat buat aku supaya tetep nulis FF ini :)**

All question will be answer at here :

**Peran Naruto sebenarnya apa sih?** Dia itu panglima perangnya Konohagakure, begitulah settingnya. **Yang mimpin Suna itu Gaara?** Yah, di awal juga keluarga Sabakukan? U know what i mean lah :P **Kenapa Sasuke cemburu secepat itu? Apa nggak terlalu terburu-buru? **Menurut saya sih nggak :P soalnya— hwahahaha. Maaf karena menghancurkan impian anda. **Apa Sasuke bakal ngelakuin itu sama Hinata?** Hahaha, nggak thu :p nggak jadi :P **Gimana nasib Hinata dong? **Nggak gimana-gimana :P kan nggak jadi, hahaha :D **Hinata nanti nikah sama Sasuke?** Nikaah nggak ya :P hahaha, ntar deh lihat aja. **Hinata kenapa nurut banget sih?** Loh? Bukannya sifat 'aslinya' juga gitu ya? **Itu perbaikin lagi pemenggalannya ya **Haaa—makasih atas masukannya. **Apa ntar ada NaruSaku-nya?** Saya rasa tidak -_- soalnya dichapter sebelumnya aja si Naru juga kan jadi orang ketiga :v **Kapan ketemu Gaara?** Hmm—nanti juga ketemu kok, kalau sudah ditakdirkan sama saya, hahaha. **Kapan Sasuke suka sama Hinata?** Yah, nanti saja tergantung perkembangan cerita. Wkwkwkw

And last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

** MIND TO RnR? **


	8. Chapter 8: Good Bye

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Aaaa—

Entah saya bingung mau ngomong apa =w= yang pasti maaf kalau lama dan maaf kalau kurang panjang dan maaf kalau makin lama makin gaje. Cukup basa-basinya mari kita mulai.

Jeng jeng jeng/anggap ini backsound.

.

.

.

"Maksudmu daritadi pagi dia belum makan dan minum?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya pada Sakura yang masih setia menemani Hinata di sampingnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Memang benar begitukan kejadiannya? Daritadi pagi, Hinata selalu menolak siapapun yang datang ke kamarnya. Jadi jangan tanya kenapa sekarang Hinata terbaring lemah di kasurnya sendiri. Dehidrasi dan anemia menjadi penyebab utama tumbangnya Hinata. Padahalkan itu ulah Hinata sendiri yang menolak untuk makan dan minum daritadi pagi.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sesosok gadis yang terlihat lemah dengan wajah pucat dibawahnya.

Sakura yang saat itu sedang sibuk untuk mengelap keringat Hinata yang jatuh dari pelipisnya terkejut akan aksi seorang Uchiha setelah itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merebut handuk basah yang ada ditangannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, seolah-olah meminta sesuatu kepada Sakura.

"Biar aku saja—" Ucap Sasuke. "Biar aku saja yang merawatnya." Lanjutnya kepada Sakura yang pada awalnya hendak protes karena Sasuke menggangu pekerjaannya.

'—karena aku yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.' Batin Sasuke dalam hati yang jelas-jelas memperlihatkan apa motifnya ingin merawat Hinata. Untuk menebus kesalahannyakah? Atau—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE TACTICS**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by Neiyha (based from VN: Iza Shutsujin! Koi Ikusa-Oda Nobunaga's Route) dengan banyak perubahan ala seorang Neiyha /abaikan (dan nggak tahu kenapa dichapter ini kecampur sama sedikit rutenya Akechi Mitsuhide -_-)**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga **

**Rate : M ( walaupun nggak ada lemonnya tapi ada beberapa konten kata-kata dewasanya XD )**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa monoton, EYD nggak jelas, dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—19.07.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang pertama dilihat Hinata saat membuka matanya adalah sosok Sasuke yang sedang terbaring tidur di sampingnya sembari mengenggam tangannya. Sedikit janggal memang, mengingat setiap kali bangun tidur pasti yang ditemuinya adalah pemandangan dada bidang Sasuke yang selalu memeluknya dengan posesif. Tapi kali ini berbeda dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit—nyaman?

PLAK!

Hinata menepuk keras kedua pipinya menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang menurutnya cukup ekstrem tersebut. Bagaimana bisa dia merasa nyaman dengan semua perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu? Apakah ini tandanya Hinata mulai terhanyut dalam pesona Sasuke?

'Oh! Sadarlah Hinata! Mungkin saja Sasuke juga melakukannya terhadap semua wanita. Rasa simpati mungkin?' Gumam Hinata dalam hati mencoba untuk mengusir segala kegugupannya dan segala debaran hatinya yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya.

Ternyata suara tamparan Hinata bisa dibilang cukup keras sehingga hal tersebut dapat membangunkan Sasuke yang masih terlihat nyaman dengan posisinya tersebut. Tangannya yang masih mengenggam erat tangan Hinata terlihat sedikit demi sedikit bergerak-gerak di sertai dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang mulai terbuka.

"Hmm—Kau sudah bangun Haruno-san?" Tanya Sasuke melihat 'pasien'nya sudah terduduk rapi dihadapannya.

"Uc—Uchiha-sama." Ujar Hinata terbata-bata. "Ma—maaf merepotkanmu." Imbuhnya sambil menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah padam.

Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, sepersekian detik kemudian. Sasuke mematrikan senyuman di bibirnya. Senyuman paling lembut dan penuh kelegaan yang bisa dijamin membuat meleleh para wanita yang terkena serangannya. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata yang melewatkan moment tersebut karena masih menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara surai indigonya.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Kau sakit gara-gara akukan?" Balas Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke manik-manik lavender milik Hinata.

GULP!

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Memang benar sih apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke tersebut. Tapikan tidak mungkin Hinata mengiyakan pernyataan Sasuke tersebut. Terlebih hal tersebut juga bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke. Yang menolak untuk makan dan minumkan Hinata sendiri? Walaupun memang bersumber dari kejadian yang Sasuke lakukan pada malam kemarinnya.

"Bu—bukan salah Uchiha-sama." Hinata mencoba mengelak dan berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan pria yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. "A—aku sendiri yang tidak mau makan dan minum, ini semua murni kesalahku." Aku Hinata karena memang itulah peristiwa yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi aku turut mengambil andil yang besar Haruno-san. Tolong biarkan aku merawatmu!" Potong Sasuke yang masih bersikeras untuk mengambil bagian dalam hal merawat Hinata dengan meminta persetujuan langsung dari sang pasien.

"A—aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Melihat akan adanya action yang berlebihan dari Sasuke. "Aku sudah sembuh. Lihat aku—" Tolak Hinata mencoba menyakinkan Sasuke bahwa kondisinya sudah lebih baik daripada tadi.

"Tidak! Kau belum sembuh!" Sela Sasuke mendengar penolakan dari Hinata. "Tadi tabib bilang kau masih harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari sampai kau benar-benar pulih."

Hinata sedikit mengeryitkan alisnya melihat kelakuan _childish_ dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau dilihat dari kondisinya sekarang, Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk meminta untuk diajak main bersama. Main? Jangan bercanda, Hinata hanya butuh beristirahat sebentar bukannya malah bermain rumah-rumahan seperti ini. Ah—dan tadi Sasuke bilang 'tabib'? Ternyata benar kalau Sasuke memang orang yang posesif, pingsan karena kelelahankan sudah biasa. Tidak perlu sampai memanggil tabib segala.

"Su—sungguh Uchiha-sama." Sangkal Hinata. "Tabib itu terlalu berlebihan." Kali ini Hinata sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak segugup tadi.

"Baiklah." Berhasil! Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. "Tapi aku baru akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau sudah menghabiskan semua makananmu." Perintah Sasuke kepada Hinata sambil menyondorkan sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur yang entah kenapa membuat Hinata merasa bahwa Sasuke menjadi 100x lebih banyak bicara daripada biasanya.

Dan untuk kali ini, mau tidak mau sepertinya Hinata harus kembali mengikuti kemauan Sasuke. Sebab kalau tidak, memangnya sampai kapan Hinata bisa istirahat dengan tenang kalau Sasuke masih terus berada dikamarnya dan memandanginya? Yang ada bukannya tidur tapi Hinata bakal kembali pingsan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik.

"Buka mulutmu." Pinta Sasuke sambil memegangi sendok dan mangkok berisi bubur karena berinisiatif untuk menyuapi Hinata yang masih sakit.

Sejenak Hinata terdiam. Matanya memandang tidak percaya akan peristiwa yang sedang terjadi didepannya. Sasuke Uchiha menyuapinya? Tidak mungkinkan? Tangan Hinata masih baik-baik saja kok. Buat apa Sasuke menyuapinya?

"Uc—Uchiha-sama, aku bisa sendiri." Ujar Hinata sambil berusaha merebut paksa mangkok dan sendok yang sedang dipegangi oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa!" Balas Sasuke tegas.

Hingga pada akhirnya, karena sama-sama keras kepala. Terjadilah sedikit keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Hinata dan Sasuke. Saat itu Hinata benar-benar ingin merebut makanan yang memang miliknya dan memakannya sendiri tetapi entah mengapa sepertinya Sasuke tetap bersikeras untuk menyuapi Hinata. Satu menit, lima menit, dan sepuluh menit berlalu. Tapi kedua belah pihak belum ada yang mau menyerah. Dan pada akhirnya—

"Ah—" Sontak Hinata berteriak kecewa karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menjatuhkan mangkuk bubur itu kebadannya. Untungnya saja bubur tersebut sudah dingin, bagaimana kalau masih panas?

"Lihatlah Haruno-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke sakartis melihat isi mangkok yang sudah berceceran kemana-mana dan sebagian besar jatuh diatas tangan Hinata.

"Ma—maaf, Uchiha-sama. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjatuhkannya." Ucap Hinata lirih mencoba meminta maaf pada Sasuke yang kelihatannya sedikit kesal.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa dan kemudian mulai membersihkan tumpahan bubur yang ada ditangan Hinata. Dengan apa? Kalian tanya dengan apa? Tentu saja Sasuke tidak memerlukan alat bantu lainnya. Karena sepertinya Sasuke lebih suka menjilatinya sendiri karena menurutnya rasanya menjadi lebih enak—mungkin?

"Uc—Uchiha-sama, a—apa yang anda lakukan?" Hinata yang panik mencoba untuk menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. Tapi nihil, Sasuke terlanjur memegangnya erat-erat.

"Hanya mencoba membersihkanmu." Sahut Sasuke sambil mendongakan kepala untuk manatap langsung mata Hinata. "Hey, Haruno-san. Aku—"

.

.

.

Suami-istri. Itulah sekarang julukan mereka. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi semenjak kejadian itu rupanya julukan tersebut sudah melekat kepada mereka. Sudah jadi rahasia umum dikalangan klan Uchiha bahwa majikannya tersebut sudah mempunyai 'calon' istri. Dan tentu saja yang dimaksud dengan 'calon' istri tersebut adalah bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa sampai ada rumor seperti itu? Itu semua karena tabiat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah 180' dari biasanya. Sasuke yang playboy dan suka main-main berubah menjadi Sasuke yang protektif dan posesif terhadap Hinata. Bahkan sekarang dimana ada Sasuke selalu ada Hinata dan itu berlaku 24jam sehari.

"Apa kau dengar? Uchiha-sama akhir-akhir ini selalu bersama dengan seorang wanita? Aku senang akhirnya dia mempunyai calon pendamping yang tetap. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan status calonnya yang tidak jelas itu." Bisik seorang tetua Uchiha kepada para tetua yang lainnya.

"Ah—aku tahu! Aku setuju denganmu. Kalau ini terus berlangsung bisa-bisa reputasi klan Uchiha bisa hancur." Timpal seorang dari mereka dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut.

"Hal ini harus cepat-cepat kita urus. Sebentar lagi perang dimulai dan pasti setelah itu Uchiha-sama akan mengumumkan pernikahannya. Sebaiknya kita usir gadis itu sebelum hal itu terjadi." Saran seseorang dari mereka yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari para tetua yang lainnya.

Begitulah keadaannya. Identitas Hinata yang mereka anggap sebagai orang yang tidak mempunyai asal-usul membuat beberapa para tetua kurang menyetujui kedekatan mereka. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang mendukung karena akhirnya senang melihat Tuan Besar mereka sudah menentukan masa depannya. Para tetua yang sedang bercakap-cakap di koridor tersebut sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang mereka bicarakan sedang berada di ujung lorong tersebut dan sebisa mungkin bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Bibirnya membentuk pout karena kesal membuat pipinya yang chubby semakin mengembung. Tangannya yang lentik mengepal keras karena ingin langsung melabrak orang-orang yang sedang membicarakannya itu.

"Si—siapa yang akan menikah dengannya. Seenaknya saja." Gumam Hinata sambil memainkan ujung kimononya.

Hinata kesal. Kesal setengah mati. Siapa sih orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab menyebarkan rumor seperti itu. Kata siapa dia mau menikah dengan Sasuke? Cerita picisan dari negeri antah berantah macam apa itu. Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah melamarnya. Tahu darimana mereka bahwa setelah perang Sasuke akan mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Kalian bercanda!

"Haruno-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Daritadi aku mencarimu." Panggil Sasuke yang muncul tiba-tiba diikuti dengan beberapa pelayan yang berusaha mengikutinya dengan terpogoh-pogoh.

Hinata menoleh sebentar untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Malas rasanya untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan Sasuke setelah mendengar gunjingan para tetua tersebut. Kenapa harus Hinata yang disalahkan? Yang selalu menyeret Hinata untuk pergi bersamakan Sasuke. Tapi mendengar percakapan para tetua tadi, sepertinya jadi Hinata yang salah. Hinata masih tahu diri kok bahwa walaupun dia putri seorang landlord tapi jangan pernah mengira bahwa kedudukan mereka menjadi sama. Justru jurang status mereka masih sangat jauh sekali.

"A—aku hanya pergi untuk menengok Sakura-san sebentar, Uchiha-sama." Jawab Hinata sambil berjalan dengan susah payah untuk mendekati Sasuke.

"Dan kau sudah menemuinya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata menggeleng. Bagaimana mau sampai ketempat tujuan kalau telingkanya sempat menangkap pembicaraan yang membuatnya naik darah. Alih-alih berjalan melewati mereka dengan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa. Untuk menampakan diri dan membuat mereka diam saja Hinata tidak sanggup. Semakin hari semakin berat rasanya untuk tetap berada disini. Mungkin memang saatnya Hinata harus—

"Kalau begitu cepat temui dia dan kembali." Suruh Sasuke pada Hinata. "Aku tidak mau menunggu lama. Aku—"

"TEME!" Sela Naruto cepat yang sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Geeez—" Sasuke mengacak frustasi rambutnya karena kesal perkataannya terpotong. "Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Ki—kita harus rapat sekarang! Ini penting! Suna—mereka sudah—benteng" Masih dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat Naruto berusaha menjelaskan semua masalahnya kepada Sasuke. Tapi gagal, hal tersebut malah membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menangkap jelas makna perkataan Naruto.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" Pinta Sasuke pada Naruto yang terlihat panik. "Kita kembali ke kamarku dan kita akan bahas ini sekarang." Ajak Sasuke sambil mengiring Naruto yang kelelahan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Hinata sendiri—ah tidak sendiri rupanya. Karena masih ada Sai yang berdiri disitu dan mengamati Hinata dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"A—ada yang salah, Sai-sama?" Tanya Hinata mendapati tatapan yang tidak biasa dari Sai.

"Tidak." Jawab Sai singkat sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih kebingungan karena sikap Sai yang misterius. Hinata yakin bahwa walaupun hanya sepersekian detik, tapi Hinata berani bersumpah bahwa tadi Hinata melihat tatapan Sai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengincar.

Kesampingkan dulu masalah yang satu itu. Toh seharusnya Hinata sudah biasa dengan tingkah laku aneh Sai yang terlalu melindungi majikannya tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata tertangkap oleh Sai saat melakukan pekerjaan mata-matanya. Untungnya saat itu izin Sasuke sudah keluar sehingga Hinata selalu lolos dari Sai. Dan tadi walaupun Sasuke tidak bisa menangkap maksud Naruto, sepertinya dengan clue setengah-setengah yang terlontar keluar dari Naruto, Hinata sudah bisa menangkap maksudnya. **Perang akan segera dimulai—**

.

.

.

"Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini, Sakura-san." Ujar Hinata tegas sambil memandang keluar jendela. Dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, dengan jelas terlihat bahwa dihalaman kediaman Uchiha sudah bersiaga barisan beratus-ratus prajurit yang siap dikirim ke medan perang.

"Aku mengerti, Hinata-hime. Aku akan siapkan segala keperluannya sekarang." Balas Sakura yang ditanggapi sedikit anggukan dari Hinata.

Sakura pun mohon undur diri dari hadapan Hinata karena harus kembali ke kamarnya dan menyiapkan segala keperluan perjalannya. Hinata yang masih betah mengamati pergerakan pasukan Konohagakure dari jendela kamarnya sudah melihat bahwa sudah ada beberapa barisan yang menghilang dibalik gerbang besar kediaman Uchiha. Sepertinya mereka sudah berangkat.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan." Gumam Hinata seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk pergi menghampiri kamar Sasuke.

Sepanjang jalan, Hinata terus memikirkan kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya dia ucapkan ketika berhadapan dengan pemimpin klan Uchiha tersebut. Mengingat bahwa selama ini Sasuke selalu membantunya. Yah, walaupun kadang ada beberapa peristiwa yang membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa lebih baik segera melupakan Sasuke begitu pergi darisini.

"Per—permisi." Ucap Hinata setelah akhirnya muncul dari balik pintu geser milik Sasuke.

Dibalik pintu kamarnya. Terlihatlah Sasuke yang sedang duduk didepan mejanya. Sepertinya Sasuke baru saja selesai mengatur strategi perang dengan Naruto, hal tersebut bisa dilihat dari mejanya yang berantakan dengan pion-pion dan lembaran-lembaran kertas peta yang berhamburan ke lantai.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga—" Timpal Sasuke. "Kau lama sekali!" Sindir Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya mencoba memanggil Hinata untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya.

"Ma—maafkan aku, Uchiha-sama. Tadi aku harus bersiap-siap dahulu." Hinata mencoba membela diri dengan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di kamarnya tadi.

"Bersiap-siap? Untuk apa?" Sasuke yang penasaran dengan makna perkataan Hinata pun berusaha bertanya dahulu mengingat Hinata pasti tidak akan menjelaskan padanya kalau dia tidak bertanya lebih dahulu—belajar dari pengalaman.

"U—untuk—" Masih belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tentu saja hal seperti ini membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit tidak sabaran.

"Untuk apa, Haruno-san?" Desak Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata ke dalam pangkuannya.

Hening sejenak. Hinata pun tidak berusaha meronta dari pelukan Sasuke. Kepalanya menunduk menatap kosong kepada ubin kayu dibawahnya. Jari-jarinya saling menyilang mengenggam satu sama lain. Dalam sorot matanya, terlihat rasa cemas yang sulit di ungkapan dengan kata-kata. Akhirnya setelah menghirup nafas panjang dan mencoba untuk rileks, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kampung halamanku, Uchiha-sama. Besok pagi." Jelasnya pelan tanpa berusaha sedikit pun memandang Sasuke yang raut wajahnya sudah dipenui dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

.

A-akhirnya update juga :3

Maaf ya kalau lama =w= soalnya bener-bener sibuk~  
Dan maaf kalau ceritanya gaje—nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kehilangan plot cerita /headbang

Many thanks for :

**IndigOnyx / Kertas Biru / Yukio Hisa / pooh / tobaru / Tatsu Hashiru Katsu / daisuke / Indigo Mitha-chan / .39 / Hanyou Dark / / Yushitsune Nakajima / Guest 1-2-3-4-5-6 / ikkaarifin / Onie**

** Karena udah selalu ngasih semangat buat aku supaya tetep nulis FF ini :)**

Ah—

Go—gomen—karena nulisnya malam-malam lagi. Lagi-lagi saya sudah nggak ada tenaga buat balas review satu-satu =w= /minta digebuk.

Intinya :

Hinata pingsan atau tidak sudah diungkap di chap ini :D

Tolong jangan jelek-jelekan tokoh yang ada di FF ini =w= karena mereka tercipta bukan untuk di hina

Naruto nggak akan suka kok sama Hinata, soalnya— bisa mati di kill Sasuke nanti

Gaara— yah lihat saja nanti

And last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Sorry for late update. Maaf soalnya ngeharkosin banyak orang dengan janji-janji cepet update nggak tahunya baru update sekarang. Berhubung bentar lagi Ney mau menghadapi UN, jadi Ney nggak bisa lagi ngejanjian update cepet atau yang lainnya. Harap maklum ya. Jadi jangan kaget kalau updatenya lama. Semoga masih ada yang inget cerita ini.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Sakura-san, aku tidak mau sampai harus berlama-lama dihutan ini!" Rajuk Hinata melihat pengasuhnya tersebut tampak kelelahan dan mulai bersender disalah satu batang pohon terdekatnya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Hinata-sama." Pinta Sakura yang masih ngos-ngosan. "Kenapa anda tiba-tiba ingin cepat sampai ke rumah?" Tanyanya sambil menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya.

"A-aku ingin meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya." Jawab Hinata gugup sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Matanya menerawang jauh pada jalanan yang sudah hampir setengah hari ditempuhnya untuk dapat kembali ke desanya. Sakit rasanya mengingat bahwa dia seakan-akan meninggalkan separuh hatinya disana. "Ti-tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan kita sampai." Ujar Hinata sambil mengambil tas yang menggantung dipundak Sakura dan menjinjingnya.

"Apa Hinata-sama jatuh cinta padanya?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura sukses membuat Hinata membeku ditempatnya. Darahnya mendesir menuruni tubuhnya dengan cepat. Suara jantungnya bertalu-talu saling bersahutan karena pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Sakura yang sangat _to the point._

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Sakura-san." Sangkal Hinata setelah memperoleh kesadarannya kembali. "Ma-mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang seperti itu." Imbuhnya sambil menundukkan kepala dan mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama." Sakura pun berhenti menggoda Hinata yang sudah terlihat sangat tersiksa itu. Tiba-tiba pandangannya dikejutkan dengan refleksi sebuah gerbang desa dengan banyak pasukan berkuda sedang berbondong-bondong memasukinya. Tak lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa para pasukan tersebut membawa bendera kebesaran kaisar yang dijunjungnya. "HINATA-SAMA! ITU!" Teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah pasukan berkuda tersebut.

Hinata segera mengadahkan kepalanya untuk berbagi pemandangan yang dilihat Sakura sekarang. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata begitu _lavender_nya menangkap pemandangan yang terhampar didepannya. Mukanya menjadi lebih pucat ketika mengetahui lambang negara yang tergambar apik pada bendera-bendera tersebut. Tanpa mengindahkan Sakura yang berteriak memanggilnya. Insting Hinata menyuruhnya untuk segera berlari memasuki gerbang desanya. Kali ini hati Hinata dilanda keresahan yang luar biasa. Apalagi setelah melihat lambang yang terbordir dengan warna merah-putih dibendera dengan nuansa biru tua tersebut.

Hinata sangat mengenal bendera yang mereka bawa tersebut. Berkali-kali Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran negatifnya. Tidak mungkin orang itu sampai menyusulnya. Lalu apa yang akan orang itu lakukan setelah mengetahui rahasia Hinata. Rasa ketakutan langsung mengambil alih tubuh Hinata ketika kembali disuguhi seorang pria berambut raven yang sedang mengacungkan mata pedangnya ke arah pria paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah Hinata. Kakinya melemas seperti jeli, meskipun begitu Hinata tetap berusaha berlari menghampirinya untuk menghentikan perbuatan pria yang seperti hendak membunuh ayahnya tersebut.

"HENTIKAN UCHIHA-SAMA!" Teriak Hinata histeris sambil berlari menghampiri ayahnya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng hidup ditengah-tengah tatapan mata _onyx_ yang seakan menelanjanginya.

.

.

.

**.**

**LOVE TACTICS**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by Neiyha (based from VN: Iza Shutsujin! Koi Ikusa-Oda Nobunaga's Route) dengan banyak perubahan ala seorang Neiyha /abaikan (**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga **

**Rate : M ( ****ok, sekarang memang ada lemonnya sedikiiiiiiiit banget****)**

**WARNING APPLIED ya!**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan, Bahasa monoton, EYD nggak jelas, dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—****15.10****.2012**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sasuke masih belum percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya. Benarkah gadis dihadapannya ini akan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Setelah semua yang telah dilaluinya bersama-sama, semudah itukah gadis bersurai indigo itu mengucapkan kata perpisahan?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata seakan tidak rela bila gadis itu pergi dari sisinya.

"A-aku harus pulang" Jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Toh Hinata tidak sepenuhnya bohong, walau tentu saja tujuan utamanya kembali ke desa klan Hyuuga adalah untuk melaporkan hasil mata-matanya selama ini. Pengkhianat memang.

"Maksudmu kembali ke desamu?" Entah tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh atau bagaimana, Sasuke menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak memerlukan sebuah jawaban.

Hinata terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk mengamati kedua tangan Sasuke yang saling bertautan di atas perutnya. Pelan-pelan Hinata mengusap punggung tangan yang terasa dingin itu, kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata pun memutar posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Ditatapnya lembut _onyx_ hitam milik Sasuke yang menuntut meminta jawaban dari Hinata.

"A-aku tidak mungkin berada lebih lama disini Uchiha-sama." Jelas Hinata sembari mengambil nafas panjang untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Orang-orang disana pasti telah menungguku, soalnya-" Hinata terdiam, serangan gugup mulai menyerang Hinata takkala menyadari bahwa obsidian hitam didepannya mulai berkilat karena amarah.

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri?" Kali ini Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sedikit merajuk, seperti anak kecil yang akan kehilangan mainannya.

"Ti-tidak bukan begitu." Sergah Hinata saat kembali merasakan ujung-ujung jemari Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya. "A-aku ingin kembali berkumpul dengan keluargaku. A-aku harus memberitahu mereka bahwa anda baik-baik saja!" Lanjut Hinata serta merta sambil kembali berusaha menjaga jarak dari dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Tangannya yang terkepal mengebrak lantai kayu rumahnya hingga menimbulkan suara gedebug keras yang membuat Hinata takut.

"Terserah." Desisnya menahan amarahnya. "Jangan sampai aku melihatmu lagi."

Hinata yang sudah bergidik ngeri segera beranjak untuk berdiri dan membungkukan badannya sebagai ucapan salam perpisahan kepada Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera menjauhi kamar Sasuke sebelum sang empunya berubah pikiran. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih merasa kesal dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk bagai benang kusut dalam otaknya. Terakhir kalinya dia seperti ini adalah saat dimana Sasuke mengira Hinata sedang berkencan dengan Naruto, tapi bedanya kali ini dia tidak mabuk dan masih sanggup menahan emosinya.

"Permisi Sasuke-sama." Panggil suara familiar yang sedang berdiri diluar pintu geser kamar Sasuke.

"Masuk!" Perintah Sasuke singkat sambil membenahi dirinya yang sedikit berantakan. Raut wajahnya yang sendu kembali mengeras untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan yang sedang menerpanya. Dilihatnya siluet pria berbadan tegap yang sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku menganggu istirahatmu, Sasuke-sama." Ucap Sai sambil duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda penghormatannya. "Seperti permintaan anda kemarin. Saya berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentangnya."

"Benarkah? Jadi bagaimana, Sai?" Tanya Sasuke tergesa saat mengetahui bahwa ajudannya itu sudah mendapatkan informasi yang ditunggunya.

"Sepertinya para tetua salah saat mengiranya bukan siapa-siapa-" Ucap Sai mengawali laporannya membuat pria bermarga Uchiha didepannya sedikit menautkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Didera oleh rasa penasaran yang hebat. Sasuke pun memotong perkataan Sai karena merasa tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Sai jabarkan.

Sai tampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke itu. Terlebih saat dia belum selesai menceritakan perihal apa saja yang membuatnya merasa harus mengurutkan semuanya satu per satu agar pemimpinnya tersebut tidak terlalu syok setelah mendengar laporan darinya. Tapi pada akhirnya Sai hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menyadari pandangan mata menuntut yang menghujam tanpa ampun kearahnya.

"Jadi Sasuke-sama, sebenarnya marga Hinata-san bukanlah Haruno." Pria tersebut cukup ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, terlebih saat iris hitamnya melihat perubahan raut wajah pada lawan bicaranya. "Hinata itu- dia seorang _heiress _Hyuuga. Seorang putri _landlord_ yang berada di timur kerajaan ini."

Sai hanya bisa menelan ludah mendapati amarah yang berkilat dalam obsidian kelam milik Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke merasa dipermainkan oleh Hinata. Dipalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap tangannya yang masih bisa merasakan sensasi saat memeluk wanita tersebut beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sai!" Panggil Sasuke singkat dengan nada yang penuh amarah.

"Ya-ya Sasuke-sama?" Jawab Sai gagu karena tidak tahan dengan atmosfer menakutkan yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Siapkan beberapa pasukan. Aku ingin Hyuuga ini mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal." Titahnya mutlak yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sedikit anggukan oleh Sai.

.

.

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HUH?" Pekik Hinata histeris. Penyakit gagapnya menguap entah kemana setelah mendapati orang yang disayanginya akan mati ditangan orang yang saat ini namanya terus terpatri dalam hati Hinata.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" Sahut orang itu sinis tanpa niat untuk menjauhkan mata pedangnya dari leher Hinata walaupun ujungnya telah melukai kulit halus Hinata dan membuat setetes darah meninggalkan jejak merah di kulit seputih susunya.

"APA MASALAHMU?" Tanya Hinata sarkartis padahal sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tidak mempunyai hak untuk berbicara demikian.

Sasuke mendecih, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata dan mulai menyarungkan pedangnya yang terhunus tepat didepan Hinata. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya dari kuda hitam yang menjadi tunggangannya. Obsidian hitam milik Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari manik lavender Hinata yang memandangannya dengan benci.

"Kau membohongiku, Hyuuga." Respon Sasuke datar dengan penekanan kata Hyuuga di akhir kalimatnya.

Keringat yang turun dari pelipis Hinata semakin mengalir deras. Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali memutuskan kontak mata yang saling terpaku satu sama lain, tapi apa daya, tubuh Hinata terlalu kaku untuk melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak Sasuke menisbi. Ketika telah tepat berdiri didepan Hinata, Hinata pun hanya bisa melangkah mundur. Walau akhirnya langkahnya terhenti karena menabrak sosok ayahnya yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

"T-Tou-san." Panggil Hinata terbata sambil menengokkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok ayahnya yang memandangnya cemas melihat darah yang lolos dari kulitnya. Melihat kecemasan yang mulai bermuara di mata sang _landlord _itu membuat Hinata memantapkan diri untuk melindungi desanya dari Sasuke, apapun caranya. Meski harus mengorbankan harga dirinya sekalipun.

"Lihat kemari, Hyuuga." Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata untuk kembali melihatnya, Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa menuruti keinginannya tanpa perlawanan. Apalagi posisi Hinata sedang tidak dalam keadaan bisa menawar, jadi untuk apa mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk pekerjaan yang sia-sia?

"Ja-jangan." Pinta Hinata setengah terisak, bayangan akan kehancuran desanya berputar-putar dikepalanya. Berani membohongi Uchiha Sasuke, huh? Hinata tahu bahwa itu sangat berbahaya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hinata tidak ada pilihan lagi. Serta-merta menjadi seorang putri _landlord_ tidak akan membuatnya gampang diterima oleh Sasuke. Bukankah Hinata bisa tinggal ditempat Sasuke karena dia berbohong sebagai rakyat biasa yang tidak punya uang untuk menyewa sebuah penginapan? Lagipula desa Hyuuga hanyalah sebuah desa kecil yang terletak ditimur Konoha, dan tidak mungkin Sasuke mengetahuinya. "A-aku mohon-" Tangan mungilnya bergetar terulur untuk mencengkram baju perang Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan angkuh. Jujur saja, saat itu rasa sakit mencubit hati Sasuke. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Hinata membuat Sasuke merasa Hinata tidak pernah membuka dirinya untuk membiarkan Sasuke masuk dalam kehidupannya. Masih mending kalau pada saat itu Hinata mengakuinya dan meminta maaf padanya. Tetapi sampai hari terakhir Hinata tetap menutup diri darinya, dan tentu saja rasanya sakit ketika mendengar rahasia terbesar Hinata dari orang lain, bukan Hinata sendiri.

"A-aku akan melalukan apapun yang Uchiha-sama inginkan a-asalkan-" Hinata menelan ludah, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa ragu yang bersarang dihatinya. "Uc-Uchiha-sama memberi ampunan kepada desa ini. Sungguh mereka tidak bersalah. Se-semua ini karena aku." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata terisak menabrak dada bidang Sasuke, sampai akhirnya badannya beringsut hampir menyentuh tanah. Untungnya saja, Sasuke yang sendari tadi tidak melepas pandangannya kepada Hinata segera menangkapnya dengan cepat sebelum lutut Hinata bertabrakan dengan tanah.

"Baiklah." Jawaban singkat yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke membuat kelegaan yang luar biasa memenuhi hati Hinata. Tapi belum sempat Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Asalkan kau mau menuruti semua keinginanku malam ini. Aku boleh bermalam disinikan?" Ucap Sasuke sedikit mengejek Hinata.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Kalau saja nasibnya tidak hanya dihadapankan pada satu pilihan seperti ini. Mungkin Hinata akan lebih suka untuk menolak dengan berbagai alasan seperti yang biasanya dia lontarkan. Hinata memutar badannya untuk menghadap Hiashi, sudah Hinata duga bahwa ayahnya tersebut akan menatapnya horor. Hinata melempar senyum getir penuh arti, yang dibalas dengan sedikit anggukan Hiashi. Hiashi mengerti bahwa inilah keputusan yang diambil Hinata dan apapun yang akan dilakukannya tidak akan pernah bisa membuat Hinata merubah keputusannya untuk mengorbankan dirinya dan menyelamatkan desanya.

"Tolong siapkan kamar tamu sekarang!" Perintah Hiashi pada para pelayannya dan dengan tergesa-gesa mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk mengerjakan apa yang Hiashi perintahkan.

.

.

.

"Uc-Uchiha-sama, ja-jangan begini." Tolak Hinata halus sembari mencoba menjauhkan badan Sasuke yang semakin mendekat padanya.

Sasuke tidak mengurbis penolakan Hinata. Jemari-jemarinya yang panjang masih betah berlama-lama menyelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh sital Hinata yang masih terbaluk kain kimono. Saat melewati bagian depan Hinata, Sasuke mulai berani menyusupkan tangannya ke celah-celah kain yang terbuka karena obi Hinata yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya.

"Kau tidak berhak menolakku Hinata, atau kau mau aku-"

"Tidak! Ja-jangan! Aku mohon Uchiha-sama." Rajuk Hinata sambil menarik baju milik Sasuke agar tangan Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Hinata. Lampu hijau yang Hinata berikan membuat Sasuke lebih berani untuk menyentuh kulit telanjang Hinata dibalik kimononya. Awalnya Hinata mencoba untuk menahan diri agar desahan-desahan nikmat tidak lolos dari bibir pinknya karena sensasi aneh yang diberikan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Hinata karena perlakuan Sasuke yang berubah 180 derajat menjadi kasar.

"Uc-Uchiha-sama, apa yang anda lakukan?" Sambil masih menahan sakit didadanya Hinata mencoba bertanya baik-baik kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?" Desis Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Hinata. Sungguh, Sasuke ingin mengetahui alasan Hinata membohonginya dan kalaupun nanti akhirnya Hinata menceritakannya dan meminta maaf padanya, Sasuke akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Tetapi itu semua percuma, bukannya menjawab Hinata malah bungkam. Wajahnya yang semerah tomat disembunyikan dibalik poni ratanya. Tangannya meremas-remas sprei futon mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh tangan kasar Sasuke. Tubuhnya memang berada disana, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana mencoba mencari jawaban yang paling tepat agar Sasuke tak kembali murka padanya.

"Ah!" Pekik Hinata histeris. Terlalu sibuk melamun membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa tangan Sasuke mulai menyusup ke dalam paha Hinata dan mulai menyentuh titik tubuh paling sensitifnya. "A-aku mohon hentikan." Cicit Hinata sambil mencoba menarik tangan Sasuke dari apitan pahanya.

Bukannya menghentikan kegiatan, Sasuke makin gencar untuk mengerjai titik sensitif Hinata. Hinata pun semakin kelimpungan dibuatnya, sedikit-sedikit memekik keras, kemudian menolak disertai desahan-desahan kecil yang tertahan kala Sasuke mengerak-gerakan jarinya menyusuri milik Hinata yang sudah basah.

_"_Ba-baiklah, a-akan aku ceritakan." Seperti sebuah mantra akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menarik keluar tangannya dari kimono Hinata. Masih terlihat jelas cairan bening milik Hinata yang tertinggal di jari-jari Sasuke. Tanpa merasa jijik sama sekali, Sasuke mengulum jarinya perlahan membuat Hinata sedikit berjenggit malu bercampur risih. "Ja-jangan begitu-" Pinta Hinata dengan wajah merah padam menginterupsi kegiatan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalas perkataan Hinata dengan menyerigai kecil sampai akhirnya melepas kulumannya. Ditatapnya mutiara milik Hinata dengan obsidiannya yang seakan mengintimindasi. Hinata hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat tatapan tajam milik Sasuke. Saatnya mengakhiri panggung sandiwara ini.

"A-aku-" Hinata terdiam, lagi-lagi masalah tatanan kata yang menganggunya. Tentunya Hinata harus memikirkan baik-baik setiap kata yang digunakan, salah ucap hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin murka. Dan Hinata tidak menginginkan itu. "I-ingin menyelidiki negara yang bisa menjadi aliansi dengan desaku. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka." Lanjut Hinata sambil membenahi kimononya yang berantakan.

"Dan kau sudah menemukannya? Negara mana yang akan kau pihak?" Cecar Sasuke pada Hinata yang cepat-cepat memutuskan kontak mata dengan Sasuke kala mendapati kilatan amarah tergambar jelas di onyx hitamnya.

Hinata menggeleng. Sungguh, sebenarnya Hinata hanya ingin melaporkan keadaannya kepada Hiashi dan biarlah Hiashi yang menentukan akan memihak kemana. Kalau ditanya seperti ini, jelas saja Hinata diam. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang militer, strategi perang, aliansi dan lain-lainnya, jadi bungkam adalah jawaban yang terbaik yang bisa Hinata berikan.

"Kau tidak bisa jawab? Apa memang kau ingin berpihak Sunagakure? Maka dari itu kau memata-mataiku?" Kali ini Sasuke berbicara dengan nada berat yang seakan mengoyak hati Hinata. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur tentu saja Hinata lebih memilih untuk memihak pada Konohagakure, apalagi entah sejak kapan, hati Hinata sedikit tertambat dengan pemimpin negara tersebut walau tentu saja Hinata sudah berulang kali meruntuki kebodohannya karena sudah jatuh hati pada cassanova kelas 1 yang berbahaya.

"Su-sungguh aku tidak tahu, Uchiha-sama." Ucap Hinata takut-takut membalas rentetan pertanyaan Sasuke. "I-ini semua diluar kehendakku. Yang berhak memutuskannya adalah ayahku. Jadi-"

"Cukup!" Dengan suara lantang Sasuke menyela perkataan Hinata, membuat Hinata semakin meringkuk ketakutan memeluk kakinya sendiri. "Apa kau lupa perjanjian yang kita buat?"

"Per-perjanjian?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata. Sungguh, Hinata lupa akan apa yang pernah dia janjikan pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau berjanji untuk mengikuti apapun kemauanku saat kalah bermain shogi? Kau lupa?"

"Ti-tidak, Uchiha-sama. Tapi bukankah itu-" Hinata tidak berani melanjutkan perkataannya takkala mendapati tangan-tangan Sasuke mulai merangkum wajahnya dan membawanya untuk saling menempelkan kening sehingga dengan mudah Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas sang Uchiha.

"Keputusanku mutlak dan itu berarti kau harus tetap menjadi milikku dan selalu tidur denganku. Kau ini milik Sasuke Uchiha, itu berarti desamu juga milik Konohagakure." Dengan nada sedikit merajuk, Sasuke mengeluarkan semua keinginannya. Matanya yang kelam menatap lurus ke arah mata bulan Hinata. Sorot matanya seakan-akan menuntut jawaban 'ya' tanpa pernah memberikan kesempatan untuk berkata 'tidak'.

Hinata sempat mendengar bahwa Sasuke terkikik pelan setelah berbicara seperti itu. Oh, bagaimana Sasuke tidak menertawakan dirinya sendiri? Padahal banyak wanita yang memohon padanya untuk ditiduri, tetapi sekarang giliran Sasuke yang harus memohon untuk bisa tidur bersama dengan Hinata, tentu saja dengan konteks yang sebenarnya dan bukan konotasi yang negatif. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa gadis yang bahkan belum genap berusia 20 tahun ini berhasil mengambil alih dunianya, membuatnya candu akan aroma yang menguar dari badannya. Dan yang paling penting adalah, baru kali ini Sasuke merasa tersiksa karena tidak dapat menyentuh apa yang diinginkannya. Sesuatu yang kita anggap berharga membuat kita semakin posesif untuk menjagakan?

"A-aku senang kalau Uc-Uchiha-sama masih menerima desaku sebagai salah satu anggota aliansimu." Ucap Hinata tulus walaupun terlihat sedikit panik karena debaran jantungnya yang seakan meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. "Na-nanti aku akan bicara dengan Tou-san, agar mempertimbangkan tawaranmu. Tapi janji itu-" Hinata menunduk, lagi-lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bulat dibalik poni ratanya.

Dengan sabar Sasuke menunggu Hinata untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba rontaan Hinata membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Rangkuman tangan itu terlepas dari wajah Hinata. Hinata yang sudah bebas hanya memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang masih syok akan penolakan Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menolak seorang Uchiha. Padahal wanita lainnya datang dengan menggemis padanya, tetapi Hinata? Karmakah yang dia dapatkan? Haruskah kali ini Sasuke yang menggemis pada Hinata?

"A-aku tidak bisa." Lanjut Hinata dengan suara bergetar menahan tangisnya. Hinata sangat ingin untuk terus berada disisi Sasuke, tidak apa bila hanya sebagai 'teman tidur' Sasuke. Tetapi Hinata ingat akan satu hal, Sasuke adalah seorang pemimpin negara. Jabatannya itu membuatnya harus segera mempunyai keturunan segera setelah perang berakhir. Dan saat Sasuke akhirnya bersanding dengan wanita yang layak sebagai pendampingnya, sanggupkah Hinata melihatnya? Tidak! Sebelum itu terjadi Hinata harus mengubur harapannya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa?" Terbesit rasa kecewa dalam nada bicara Sasuke. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke kembali mengancam Hinata dengan mengatakan akan menghancurkan desanya apabila tidak menuruti kemauannya dan sederet ancaman menakutkan lainnya. Tapi melihat raut tersiksa gadis dihadapannya membuatnya mengurungkan niat jahatnya itu.

"Bu-bukankah setelah perang Uc-Uchiha-sama harus segera- umm-" Hinata kembali memotong perkataannya. Rasanya lidahnya kelu walau kata yang dia rangkai sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. "Me-menikah." Akhirnya Hinata kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa gugupnya.

Sasuke sedikit menarik alisnya keatas mendengar jawaban Hinata. Sepertinya Sasuke yang memang tidak peka masih belum paham makna apa dibalik pernyataan Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari raut bingung Sasuke dengan cepat mencoba menjelaskan masalahnya sebelum sang Uchiha itu kembali menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Bu-bukankah itu berarti Uchiha-sama harus mencari seorang istri? Ja-jadi aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi gulingmu lagi." Jelas Hinata pada Sasuke yang terlihat mulai memahami titik permasalahannya. "A-aku tidak mau disebut sebagai penganggu." Ah, membicarakan ini membuat Hinata teringat kenangan pahit takkala para tetua keluarga Uchiha menghinanya dengan mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke.

"Kau memikirkan perkataan para orang tua itu?" Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Jadi selama ini Sasuke tahu?

"Ba-bagaimana Uchiha-sama tahu?"

"Kau kira orang-orang tua itu tidak menasihatiku, hah? Mereka selalu bilang kalau orang tidak jelas asal-usulnya sepertimu tidak pantas denganku." Sasuke berkata dengan nada sedikit mengejek, Hinata pun hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Me-mereka benar. Aku-"

"Tidak! Mereka salah!" Potong pria berambut raven itu sambil merengkuh Hinata kedalam pelukannya. "Sekarang aku tahu asal-usulmu. Dan mereka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolakmu. Seandainya aku tidak tahu pun, akan kupastikan orang-orang tua itu menerimamu."

Mata pearl Hinata terbelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tepat disamping indra pendengarannya. Apa maksudnya?

"Uc-Uchiha-sama, apa maksudnya?" Hinata kembali bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang posesif memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata seerat yang dia mampu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Kaulah yang akan menjadi istriku." Lamaran tanpa tedeng aling-aling membuat Hinata sedikit mengeryitkan alisnya ragu. Benarkah? Apa mungkin Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya saja?

"Ja-jangan bercanda Uchiha-sa-"

"Aku SERIUS!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. Sasuke benci saat Hinata mulai menyangsikan perkataannya. "Sungguh, aku serius." Hinata dapat melihat bahu Sasuke yang sedikit gemetar. Ketakutan mulai menguasai hati Sasuke, bagaimana kalau Hinata menolaknya? Masih sanggupkah Sasuke bertahan? Atau lagi-lagi dia akan menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu? "Dan kau tidak berhak untuk berkata menolaknya." Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Hinata. Lagi-lagi Sasuke memanfaatkan kedudukannya, dengan menutup fakta bahwa itu berarti sama saja membuat gadis itu menuruti kemauannya terlepas apakah Hinata mencintainya apa tidak.

"Ti-tidak aku tidak pantas!" Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar penolakan Hinata yang kesekian kalinya. Oh, tidak bisakah gadis itu sedikit lebih percaya diri? "Se-setelah perang selesai, pasti banyak keluarga _daimyo_ yang akan berbondong-bondong menawarkan Uchiha-sama untuk menjadi menantu mereka, jadi bukan aku yang seharusnya mendampingi, Uchiha-sama."

"Kenapa tidak?" Tuntut Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata untuk menciptakan jarak diantara keduanya. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau keputusanku adalah mutlak dan tak akan ada yang berani menolaknya, Haruno-san ah- maksud aku Hyuuga-san?" Sedikit mencibir Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan marga aslinya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menciptakan atmosfer mengintimindasi yang membuat pelipis Hinata semakin penuh dengan titik-titik keringat.

"Ka-kau mengancamku?"

"Ya, aku mengancammu." Persetan dengan semua keinginannya untuk membuat Hinata memilih dirinya karena gadis itu benar-benar menginginkan Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke yang sudah kalap hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa mendapatnya sang Hyuuga tersebut, cukup dengan menulikan telinganya dan membutakan matanya dari gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata dan mata pearlnya yang mendadak berubah sendu.

"-harus a-aku?"

"Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Indra pendengaran Sasuke masih dapat menangkap gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Tetapi gumaman itu tidak cukup jelas untuk dipahami oleh Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang langsung ke arah Sasuke. Ya, gadis ini harus mengetahui alasan kenapa pria ini bersikeras menjadikannya sebagai miliknya. "A-apa hanya untuk menjadi mainanmu? Aku tidak bisa kalau cuma hanya ja-jadi-" Nada bicaranya bergetar, ya, gadis ini tidak rela kalau ternyata yang ada dalam hati Sasuke hanya keinginan sesaat yang berujung pada kebosanan sehingga yang Hinata tahu, diakhir nanti pasti Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawaban gamblang yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke membuat Hinata sedikit mencelos. "Aku cuma ingin memilikimu, itu saja." Ya, Sasuke pun sebenarnya masih belum tahu apa arti dari rasa ingin memonopoli ini. Yang dia tahu, Hinata harus menjadi miliknya. Kalau Hinata tidak bisa menjadi miliknya, maka tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikinya.

"Bukan karena mencintaiku?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata. Cinta, hah? Bukankah sering berpetualang dengan wanita-wanita jalang membuatnya kebas akan rasa cinta? Jadi keinginan untuk memiliki itu karena rasa cintanya pada Hinata? Tapi sejak kapan? "A-aku punya impian-" Pikiran Sasuke kembali fokus kepada Hinata setelah sesaat hilang karena memikirkan pertanyaan Hinata. "Kalau nanti aku akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. A-aku tidak mau begini."

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Bukan begitu." Jawab Hinata lirih. "A-aku tidak mau kalau itu semua hanya keinginan sesaat. Aku takut kalau nanti Uchiha-sama mulai bosan padaku dan meninggalkanku karena-" Kebiasaan lama memang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, seperti kebiasaan Hinata yang suka memotong perkataannya untuk sekedar mengambil nafas dan mengatur dadanya yang berdegup kencang. "Se-sepertinya aku mulai menyukai Uchiha-sama." Bersamaan dengan kalimat yang telah selesai, Hinata memalingkan kembali mukanya yang merah padam.

Sasuke menyerigai mendengar jawaban Hinata. Oh, jadi penolakan yang dilakukannya bukan karena Hinata tidak menyukainya, tetapi karena Hinata takut akan ditinggalkan olehnya. Jadi Hinata sebenarnya mencintainya? Kalau begitu bolehkan Sasuke juga menyebut perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya sebagai konteks bentuk rasa 'cinta' juga?

"Kalau aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu apa kau mau menerima pinanganku?"

"I-itu-"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan bermain dengan wanita lain lagi."

"Uc-Uchiha-sama."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Uchiha-sa-"

"Dan yang terakhir aku berjanji akan berusaha mencintaimu. Apa itu cukup?"

.

.

.

Hinata yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke hanya bisa terkejut dengan bibir yang membentuk hurud 'o' kecil. Jujur saja, walaupun Hinata mendengarnya dengan jelas melalui telinganya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Hinata masih belum bisa percaya, apa benar pria dihadapannya ini berkata akan berusaha mencintainya itu berarti-

"Bu-bukankah Uchiha-sama sendiri yang bilang tidak tahu?" Hinata mem_pout_kan bibirnya takkala mendapati ketidak konsistenan jawaban Sasuke.

"Saat ini aku memang tidak tahu." Sasuke mencoba jujur pada Hinata, membuat Hinata semakin cemas bahwa Sasuke hanya mempermaikannya semata. "Makanya aku ingin mencoba mencari tahu, kau maukan membantuku?" Dengan nada sedikit jahil Sasuke kembali membawa wajah Hinata kedalam rangkuman tangannya. Kedua ibu jarinya asyik membelai pipi Hinata yang chubby dan menggemaskan.

"Ka-kalau nantinya Uchiha-sama mengkhianatiku?"

"Oh, itu berarti kita satu sama. Bukankah kau yang duluan berkhianat?"

"Uchiha-sama! Ini dan itu berbeda!" Sasuke ingin kembali terkikik geli mendapati raut wajah Hinata yang seakan menangkap basah dia akan kembali bermain dengan wanita lain.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Sasuke lembut dan mulai menciumi kening Hinata yang tertutup poni ratanya. "Kalau aku sampai berbuat seperti itu kau boleh meninggalkanku-" Sasuke memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. "Yah, walaupun aku tidak yakin akan membiarkanmu lari semudah itu."

"EGOIS!" Teriak Hinata bersunggut-sunggut. "Aku benci."

"Tapi aku suka." Dan kata-kata Sasuke yang kelewat jujur membuat titik-titik merah kembali merambah di pipi chubbynya. Apa maunya sih pria ini? Dalam satu hari bisa membuat Hinata takut, sedih dan senang dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Hinata merasakan tangan Sasuke yang mulai membelai serta memeluk punggungnya membuatnya tanpa sadar membalas pelukan Sasuke yang membuatnya nyaman. Hinata sudah lupa bagaimana saat bibir tipis Sasuke meluncur menuruni hidungnya sampai akhirnya mencium dengan bibir mungil miliknya. Kali ini Hinata tidak melawan. Malahan Hinata terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Karena saat ini bukanlah pemaksaan ataupun keinginan sepihak salah satunya. Tapi karena keduanya yang mulai bersatu menjadi 2 individu yang saling berusaha untuk mencintai.

Sasuke terlihat ingin menelan hidup-hidup gadis yang ada didekapannya ini. Nafasnya memburu ketika ciuman yang awalnya hanya berupa kecupan kecil berubah menjadi pagutan penuh nafsu. Tentu saja yang menguasai permainan ini adalah Sasuke. Karena jam terbang Sasuke tentu sudah lebih banyak daripada Hinata yang masih hijau dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Uhhmm- mmmm-" Hinata melenguh ditengah-tengah pagutannya, pasukan oksigen yang semakin menipis memaksanya untuk meronta meminta kebebasan dari kungkungan tangan besar Sasuke. Kepalanya yang bergerak kesana-kemari membuat setitik saliva yang telah bercampur keluar menuruni sudut bibirnya.

Seakan mengerti akan kondisi pasangannya yang tersiksa. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dengan Hinata. Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak rela segera melepaskannya begitu saja. Karena sensasi saat berciuman dengan Hinata menimbulkan sesuatu perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan yang berbeda saat dulu dia bermain-main dengan para wanita lainnya. Sasuke tahu, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bosan pada Hinata. Karena Hinata sudah seperti nikotin yang merasuk dalam darahnya ketika sang Uchiha tersebut menghisap pipa-pipa berisi tembakau buatan negeri sebrang.

"Mesum." Hardik Hinata kelihatan kewalahan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Bibir pinknya terlihat bengkak dengan efek berkilauan karena saliva yang melumurinya.

Sasuke kembali mendekat, membuat Hinata mengambil jarak dan mundur sedikit demi sedikit setelah menemukan mata obsidian yang berkilat seakan hendak menerkamnya. Tetapi pergerakan Hinata tertahan ketika Sasuke berhasil mendempetnya dengan tembok dan mengenggam tangannya untuk diletakkan diatas kepala membuat posisi Hinata terkesan erotis, apalagi setelah sebagian kimono Hinata yang terbuka dan berantakan.

"Ma-mau apa kau, Uchiha-sama?" Tanya Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya. Oh, Kami-sama! Apakah dulu Sasuke memang rekernasi seekor harimau sehingga hobi menerkamnya seperti ini?

"Tentu saja aku ingin menandaimu." Sasuke berbisik dengan nada yang menggoda tepat ditelinga Hinata. Membuat Hinata sempat merasakan nafasnya yang mengelitik permukaan kulit lehernya. "Kau milik Sasuke Uchiha sekarang."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membuat tubuhmu ingat akan rasaku." Sambil mulai membenamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher dan bahu, Sasuke kembali bergumam. "Dan yang paling penting aku ingin kau meneriakan namaku. Bukan Uchiha-sama, tetapi panggil aku dengan Sasuke." Seringaian Sasuke makin menjadi kala tiba-tiba mata bulan itu terbuka lebar dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan horor.

.

.

.

Ok, saya mencoba membuat adegan yang penuh FLUFFY! Atau apalah itu namanya. Walau akhirnya berakhir failed karena memang saya nggak ada sense romance sama sekali. Dan maaf banget kalau adegannya gaje dan banyak typo, naskah ini sudah ada beberapa minggu yang lalu dihp Ney. Tapi males ngepublishnya and nggak dibaca ulang.

T hanks buat siapapun yang sudah baca dan masih mengingat cerita ini. Berhubung saya berada dalam keadaan buru-buru sekali, jadi ya— ya gitudeh.

And last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**


End file.
